


Déjate llevar

by tifasugar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Cumshot, Double masturbation, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Gay Marco Bott, Gay Sex, Grinding, M/M, denial jean, fuck you eren, no homo reactions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Dos monitores de un campamento de verano, Jean y Marco, aprenden a dejarse llevar de maneras que jamás habrían creído posibles.Ambos puntos de vista en un mismo fic intercalados.Poco, poquísimo angst.Muchísimo smut.Bastante fluff. Más del que acostumbro.





	1. Chapter 1

El ruido de pisadas sobre ramas y piedras, conversaciones triviales, casuales, rompiendo el hielo, alguna que otra tos incómoda; esa era la banda sonora que acompañaba al grupo hacia los bungalows de los tutores del campamento. Algunos miraban a su alrededor, algunos se aferraban al compañero que conocían de antes, otros se presentaban sin pudor y unos cuantos miraban al suelo. Él volvía a preguntarse por qué había aceptado ese trabajo si no le gustaban los niños y mucho menos los adolescentes de 12 a 16 años, que era lo que se iba a encontrar. Delante de las pequeñas construcciones de madera esperaban dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. Se situaron frente a ellos, la mujer les recibió con una sonrisa y las manos en las caderas, el hombre cruzado de brazos, cansado de estar allí. Una chica rubia y pequeña se ponía en puntillas, intentando ver por encima del hombro de los demás. Parecía más uno de los chicos a los que iban a cuidar que una monitora. Un tipo enorme y rubio le dejó paso delante, sonriendo nervioso. “ _Pues bien pronto empezamos”_ pensó al ver la escena.

—¡Bienvenidos! Mi nombre es Hanji —dijo la mujer, colocándose bien las gafas, empujándolas por la esquina derecha —Y mi compañero es Levi. Esta tarde la pasaremos de adaptación y de respuestas a todas las posibles preguntas que surjan sobre vuestro tiempo como monitores. Ambos estaremos por aquí, por si alguno tiene dudas. Los niños tienen su propio reglamento, el mismo que recibisteis por correo y espero os sepáis.

—Hay dos reglas básicas —Intervino ese tipo bajito, Levi. A pesar de su altura parecía la clase de persona con la que no quieres discutir—, la principal es la completa prohibición de aparatos electrónicos en el campamento —Un murmullo generalizado se extendió rápidamente entre los 12 monitores.

—¿Nosotros tampoco? —preguntó un chico rapado, como mucho, al tres.

—Si este campamento se caracteriza por algo es precisamente porque sirve como método de desintoxicación de redes sociales e internet —explicó Hanji—. La mayoría de los padres nos escogen por esto mismo. Tenemos cámaras de fotos y relojes de pulsera además de despertadores, que nadie se inquiete.

—En caso de urgencia —retomó el discurso Levi—, nuestro guarda de seguridad posee una línea de teléfono e internet. La segunda regla es que está terminantemente prohibido meter comida en el dormitorio —Una chica castaña soltó una exclamación ofendida. Levi decidió ignorarla—. Y en cuanto a la bebida, tan solo permitimos agua. No es solo una cuestión de higiene básica, es que ya ha ocurrido más de una vez que al llevar alimentos dentro de los bungalow las alimañas e insectos son atraídos, causando un caos que os dará un buen dolor de cabeza.

—Y bueno, no os voy a hacer pasar por el horrible trago de presentaros uno por uno, en lugar de eso acudid cuando os llame y os daré vuestra llave y ocupación en base a los test previos que realizasteis para el puesto como monitores.

Se acordaba del test, le parecieron preguntas ridículas aunque ahora tenían algo más de sentido. Les fue llamando de dos en dos, acudían hasta Hanji y les comunicaba su puesto, dándoles una carpetita y las llaves. Comenzó con dos tipos enormes, uno por su anchura y otro por su altura: Reiner y Bert respectivamente, encargados de las actividades relacionadas con la pérdida de peso y el ejercicio físico. Desde luego era innegable que estaban en forma. Sasha, la chica morena que protestó por la comida, y Connie, el chico rapado que protestó por los aparatos electrónicos,  eran los encargados de las clases de cocina. Un tipo de ojos verdes que le suscitó una antipatía inexplicable solo por su apariencia, fue con energía hasta su posición. Se llamaba Eren y era acompañado de un chico aparentemente muerto de miedo, Armin. Que esos dos fueran los encargados de los talleres de supervivencia le pareció ridículo. Annie era una chica bajita, con la que supo desde el primer momento que no tendría posibilidad alguna por su aspecto hosco, y además porque fue elegida para la enseñanza de artes marciales junto con una verdadera belleza, Mikasa. Su pelo negro brillaba de manera hipnótica, su mirada melancólica le atrajo instantáneamente.  _Tengo que hablar con este bombón antes de que nadie se me adelante,_ pensó. Nombraron a una chica llena de pecas, Ymir, acercarse junto a él mismo, ojeando las pautas a seguir en los talleres de dinámicas de la autoestima. ¿ _Qué carajo es esta mierda?_  Ya lo leería más tarde. La chica le saludó con un movimiento brusco de cabeza, él repitió el gesto. La rubita medio metro, Christa, era la encargada de los talleres de arte junto con un tipo con más pecas que cara y pinta de ser el típico que se lleva bien con todo el mundo, un tal Marco.

—Procedan a acomodar sus pertenencias en los bungalows y taquillas correspondientes y acudan de nuevo a este punto al acabar —ordenó Levi—. Hay mucho más que tener en cuenta antes de dejar en vuestras manos a un grupo de 20 chavales.

Siguió con la vista a Mikasa, que tras mirar su llave y al niñato de los ojos verdes, fue hacia el bungalow del fondo. Él dormía en el primero, por lo que se encaminó sin prisas, entrando el último con los dos tanques y el chaval de las pecas. Lo único que había en el interior eran varios percheros, taquillas al fondo, un escritorio, una estantería y dos camas literas. El rubio petado se subió en la de arriba pisando tan solo el peldaño de en medio de la escalera.

—¿En serio? —Le dijo el larguirucho—, déjame encima, si me dejas abajo me voy a chocar cada vez que me siente.

—No, me agobio tan oprimido, lo siento.

—Ojalá te tragues una araña…

—¿Eso puede pasar? —dijo el chico de las pecas, mirándoles asustado. El larguirucho se rió suavemente, el rubio le miró con las manos en las piernas y estas colgando de la cama de arriba, con una sonrisilla divertida. Se giró hacia el hosco y silencioso Jean—, ¿te importa que yo duerma abajo?

—Haz lo que quieras.

—¿Te importa dormir debajo de Reiner y dejarme la superior? —Le preguntó Bert. Tiró su bolsa en la de debajo del rubio, ignorando la sonrisa de idiota del pecoso.

—Te llamas Jean, ¿no? —Le persiguió hacia el exterior—, ¿es francés?

—Y yo qué sé, pregúntales a mis padres.

—El mío es italiano, pero no tengo nada de allí —Esperaba que ese tío no pensase en ser su sombra constante, que tenía toda la pinta—. Hay gente muy diferente, ¿nos llevaremos bien?

—¿La verdad? Me da lo mismo, mientras que aquella me hable… —No había terminado de decir la frase que sintió una profunda molestia al ver a Mikasa agarrarse del brazo del niñato de ojos verdes—. Vamos hombre, no me jodas —Marco se rió suavemente.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? Si no querías este trabajo no tenías por qué hacerlo —Le miró frunciendo el ceño, chasqueando la lengua. Le daba rabia esa sonrisita permanente.

—¿De qué vas? —Resopló, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en un banco de madera frente a los monitores.

______________________________________________________________________

Aguantó la risa ante el mal humor de ese muchacho. Estaba seguro de que era una de estas personas a las que les cuesta soltarse y pasarlo bien, se notaba de lejos el escudo que llevaba para protegerse. Y le gustaba mucho que su pelo tuviese dos tonalidades, le pareció original. Se sentó a su lado, guardando cierta distancia para que no se sintiese más molesto.

—¿Marco? —Alzó la mirada hacia la vocecita agradable que le llamó. Era la chica que sería su compañera—, ¿puedo sentarme contigo?

—Claro, eras Christa, ¿verdad? —Asintió con energía. Era muy bonita, notaba al grandullón observarla sin descanso—. Espero que no te ofenda, pero eres como un angelito—, se llevó las manos a las mejillas, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Nunca me habían dicho algo así, gracias —Una chica con tantas pecas como él mismo se sentó al otro lado, ofreciéndole la mano.

—Ymir, encantada —Christa se la dió. La tal Ymir pareció sonrojarse ante su sonrisa. Marco entrecerró los ojos levemente, riéndose para sí mismo. No saludó a nadie más del banco.

El último que llegó a sentarse fue el chico rubio y bajito, pidiendo perdón. A pesar de que se las tendrían que saber, comenzaron a explicar las reglas básicas del campamento: los horarios de las duchas, de las comidas, de las actividades, las normas de comportamiento, lo que se esperaba de ellos y lo que se esperaba de los chicos. Además de eso, cada pareja repasó sus folletos.  

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué me toca a mí este taller? —dijo Jean en su turno de hablar—, por más que lo pienso no le veo sentido.

—El tuyo eraaaa…  —Hanji miró varios papeles—, ¿Jean? Dinámicas de la autoestima. Pues porque en tus test iniciales demostraste tener mucha seguridad en ti mismo y mucha capacidad para animar a los demás. Sobresalían esas dos cualidades sobre el resto.

—¿Seguridad en mí mismo? —Murmuró, disconforme. Pero asintió, resignándose a la tarea encomendada.

Desde luego parecía tenerla, era lo que aparentaba. Se preguntó si bajo esa coraza de tipo duro se ocultaría un hombre inseguro. Volvió la vista del perfil hosco de ese muchacho hacia su folleto con tareas no muy difíciles, de hecho le gustaba bastante. Tras la ronda de preguntas les mostraron el campamento en su totalidad: Las duchas, la cocina en la que un grupo de personas aparte trabajaba, la enfermería, la pista de deporte, y los diferentes edificios y materiales destinados a los diferentes talleres. Fuera del recinto podrían hacer senderismo, fogatas controladas, juegos y demás, siempre bajo responsabilidad de los monitores.  El tiempo que no dedicasen a estar con los chicos, los dedicarían a preparar actividades, como apoyo o incluso tiempo libre. No solo iban a trabajar, también a disfrutar la experiencia y a conocer a sus compañeros. La verdad es que a algunos compañeros tenía más ganas de conocerlos que a otros. Le miró de reojo. Él miraba a la chica de la segunda fila, a la asiática. Suspiró.  _Muy bien, Marco, otro hetero._  Una vez hubieron acabado las órdenes iniciales y nadie tuvo más preguntas, les dejaron volver a los bungalows para desempacar y ordenar sus cosas.

—¿Conocéis a alguien o venís por libre? —Les preguntó Bert con su voz calmada, guardando la ropa en su taquilla.

—No, no conozco a nadie —respondió Marco—, pero vosotros os conocéis de antes, ¿no?

—Sí, hemos ido al mismo instituto.

—Y al mismo gimnasio —murmuró Jean, metiendo su ropa de cualquier manera en su taquilla. Los otros dos lo miraron contrariados, Marco sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

Tras eso acudieron a la zona común, a cenar. Se trataba de un amplio comedor en el que encontraron unas 8 mesas, tres de ellas juntas. Se fueron sentando tras coger sus bandejas de comida, que no estaba nada mal, era una cena completa con verduras, carne y postre. Sin pretenderlo,  _o quizás un poquito sí,_ se sentó frente a Jean, quedando Mikasa a su lado. Jean le dedicaba miradas fugaces a la chica, que no le prestaba atención, comiendo en silencio.

—Va a ser muy difícil no comermelo todo mientras cocine —dijo Sasha sentándose al otro lado de Jean.

—¿No puedes controlarte o qué? —Le preguntó el chico rapado, entre risitas.

—¡Me cuesta mucho! Sobre todo si es comida recién hecha…

—No tienes cinco años como para no poder aguantarte — Le soltó Jean.

—Cuando hay comida de por medio, sí —contestó ella sin ofenderse, riéndose con el chico rapado. No había manera de que se acordase de su nombre.

—Hola Marco —Christa se sentó a su lado, sonriente—, creo que no conoces a Ymir —La susodicha le dio un codazo, poniendo mala cara. Christa se giró y murmuró—: venga, tienes que hablar con los demás.

—Encantado —La saludó con la mano, la chica inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Me presentas a tu amigo? —señaló a Jean, que alzó la vista lamiéndose una mancha de salsa la comisura de la boca.

—Ah, es Jean.

—Y no soy su amigo —Un chasquido de lengua sonó del lado de Mikasa. Un chico de ojos verdes miraba a Jean, molesto.

—¿Por qué eres tan borde con todo el mundo? Sonríe. Cambia esa actitud de una vez, eres tóxico.

—¿Y tú quién coño eres para hablarme así? ¿El puto Mr Wonderful? —El chaval de los ojos verdes se puso en pie, Jean también.

____________________________________________________________________

El muy gilipollas se estaba ganando un pase directo a la enfermería la primera noche como no dejara de tocarle los cojones. Mikasa tiró del brazo de Eren hacia abajo, que se zafó de ella con brusquedad. La chica le miró con aspecto dolido.

—¿Qué haces tratándola así, anormal?

—¿Y a tí qué cojones te importa, cara caballo? —Se acabó. Pasó por detrás de sus compañeros con intención de partirle la cara a ese inútil, pero varias manos le pararon por el camino tanto a él como al enano cabrón tocapelotas.

—¿Qué os pasa a los dos? Es la primera noche —dijo el chico rubio y bajito—, comportaos.

Se zafó del agarre de sus compañeros y con un chasquido de lengua se alejó del comedor, camino a los dormitorios. Se quitó la ropa, quedándose en calzoncillos y una camiseta vieja a modo de pijama, tumbándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos. Lo que le iba a molestar de ese campamento de verano no iban a ser los niñatos, iba a ser la gente de su edad, y lo sabía desde antes de llegar incluso. Al poco tiempo, escuchó la puerta abrirse. No encendieron la luz, pero sí se sentaron en la cama de enfrente.

—La única que ha salido ganando de tu huída ha sido Sasha, se ha echado tus sobras en su plato —Miró hacia el lado, el pecoso destapaba las sábanas y ahuecaba la almohada, con esa sonrisa estúpida y conciliadora—. Menudo temperamento tenéis los dos.

—¿Qué quieres tú ahora?

—Nada. Dormir. Si me das permiso, claro —Notaba la guasa en la voz del chico, respiró hondo y le dio la espalda, intentando ignorar los ruidos que hacía—. Buenas noches, Jean —No le contestó.

No comprendía esa manía de algunas personas de llevarse bien con todo el mundo, no era necesario. No podía dormir, escuchó a los otros dos entrar, sintió su cama menearse peligrosamente cuando el rubio se subió. Y maldijo su suerte cuando, minutos después, los ronquidos de alguno de ellos no le dejaron dormir. Sin embargo, se rindió al cansancio cuando ya clareaba tras las ventanas, hundiéndose en sueños agitados en los que era perseguido, en los que iba desnudo por el campamento de cintura para abajo, sintiéndose observado, juzgado. Una mano en su hombro le salvó de tal angustia. Abrió los ojos con un jadeo, Marco le observaba preocupado, apretando su hombro.

—Menudo mal sueño estabas teniendo…

—Sí —murmuró, pasándose las manos por la cara, sintiendo la mano de Marco alejarse—, vaya noche de mierda.

—¿No te gusta tu cama?

—Lo que no me gustan son los ronquidos de este —Le escuchó reírse al darle una patada a la cama de arriba. Al mirarle estaba asintiendo.

—Me costó quedarme dormido por su culpa, pero bueno, una vez caigo es muy dificil despertarme. De todas maneras pasate por la enfermería y pide unos tapones.

Le iba a hacer caso al pecoso. Se sentó en la cama, observando al último de sus compañeros salir del dormitorio antes que él. Bostezando hasta escuchar crujir su mandíbula, se vistió camino al comedor. En la puerta le esperaba el desgraciado ese, acompañado de Mikasa.

—Ya no digo por ti o por mí —Se le plantó delante, altanero a pesar de ser más bajito—, pero llevémonos bien por el resto del grupo —Le tendió la mano. Mikasa los observaba. El resto de compañeros también.

—Lo que sea, tío —Se la dio de mala gana y al hacerlo, la chica sonrió. Se puso nervioso, le parecía bellísima pero el inútil que tenía siempre al lado parecía no darse cuenta.

Cogió su comida y se sentó en la esquina, frente a la chica rubia con cara de pocos amigos. Ambos comían en silencio, escuchando las animadas conversaciones de los demás: que si tenían ganas de empezar, que cual era tu grupo de música favorito, preguntas de quién tenía pareja y quién no. En ese momento alzó la mirada.

—Mi soltería va a acabar aquí —dijo la pecosa que haría los talleres con él, pasándole el brazo por encima a la rubia medio metro—, Christa es mi esposa, ¿verdad bonita?

—Ymir —La chica se llevó las manos a la cara—, ¿qué dices? —Buscó al rubio brutote, Reiner, con la mirada. Le vio fruncir el ceño, mirándolas a las dos. Su compañero le miraba de reojo, en silencio, con media sonrisa.

—Mikasa y yo estamos juntos desde… —El niñato de mierda miró a la susodicha, que murmuró algo—, desde hace ya 5 años —No lo pudo evitar y chasqueó la lengua. La única que le escuchó fue la rubia silenciosa, que le dedicó una mirada fugaz.

—Marco, seguro que tienes pareja —Le dijo la glotona, Sasha. El pecoso negó con la cabeza.

—Qué va, ¿por qué lo piensas?

—Porque eres adorable —Se inclinó sobre la mesa, tirándole de los cachetes. El chico se rió, frotándoselos y un poco avergonzado.

—Ya encontrarás un novio que te quiera mucho —dijo Christa. Volvió a mirar a Marco.  _¿Novio?_  Apretaba los labios, escondiendo la risa.

—Sí, bueno, supongo.

—¿Cómo has sabido que era gay? —Le preguntó Connie.

—No sé, es evidente, ¿no? Tampoco que es que importe…

—Es el radar gay, Christa, lo posees porque tú también lo eres —Ymir se inclinó sobre la chica—, muy gay.

Miró a Marco una vez más. Pilló al chico mirándole. Sintió que su corazón latió un poco más fuerte por la sorpresa, enviando una descarga por sus brazos y su pecho, hasta su estómago. El chaval le apartó la mirada de inmediato. Se puso nervioso. Lo último que le faltaba era _un maricón_ detrás suya.

_________________________________________________________________

Se levantaron de la mesa del almuerzo casi todos a la vez, en dirección a los edificios de los materiales. Tenían que ayudar a montar el decorado para la bienvenida de los chicos, y como casi todo consistía en manualidades fueron Christa y él los que les daban instrucciones a los demás. Algunos, como Mikasa, eran muy habilidosos. Otros, como Annie, esa chica rubia tan seria, no tenían paciencia. Las conversaciones casuales se volvían cada vez más personales, más animadas, más amigables. Eran un buen grupo aunque claro, como en cada grupo siempre había algún gruñón. Annie y Jean eran los suyos. Annie era más del tipo silencioso, Jean se quejaba mucho y fuerte, entendía que irritase a los demás. Y sin embargo, muchos de sus compañeros intentaban incluirle en la conversación, en la que entraba a regañadientes. Tenía que admitir que a más tiempo pasaba cerca de él, mayor era la necesidad de mirarle. No era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida, pero  _madre mía qué ganas de pasar los dedos por su nuca_. Era un pensamiento extraño, pero es que ese rapado oscuro debajo de sus cabellos rubiascos le parecía de lo más interesante. Por suerte, alguien sacó el tema mientras colgaban la pancarta.

—¿Cómo es que tienes el pelo de dos colores? —Le preguntó Bert.

—Conforme va creciendo, va clareando.

—¿También tienes así los pelos de los huevos? —Le preguntó Reiner dando una carcajada, haciendo reír a los demás. Jean chasqueó la lengua, escondiendo una sonrisa.

Unas horas después, el campamento bullía de alegría con los 20 chicos reunidos en torno a las mesas llenas de comida. Les saludaron, les desearon una feliz estancia y repasaron tanto las normas como las actividades. Reiner tomó la voz cantante como líder sin problema alguno, ayudado por Eren. No parecían malos chicos, pero todos se quejaron con lástima al dejar sus teléfonos móviles y reproductores de música en una bolsa que les pasó Armin. Ese día no harían actividades, les llevaron a sus dormitorios y después les dejaron explorar el campamento, turnándose para supervisarles. Los más mayores tenían mayores problemas para relacionarse que los jóvenes. Algunos de ellos iban dando vueltas buscando a los monitores, repitiendo sus nombres cada vez que los veían para que no se les olvidasen. Marco hacía lo mismo con los nombres de los chicos, repitiéndolos mentalmente y preguntándoles cuando no se acordaba. Cuando los acostaron se sentía algo cansado, y eso que fue el primer día.

—La primera actividad que tienen mañana es ejercicio físico —Les dijo a Reiner y Bertolt una vez en el dormitorio. Tuvo que apartar la vista del pecho desnudo del rubio porque  _madre del amor hermoso._

—Se van a enterar. He visto a más de uno que no ha levantado el culo de los bancos desde que ha llegado, ¿cómo va a ser eso con esas edades?

—Tampoco seas muy bruto, ten consideración con ellos —Le pidió Bert.

—Que espabilen, ¡eh! ¿Quién se ha muerto? —le dio tal palmada al recién llegado Jean en la espalda que le hizo dar un paso hacia adelante.

—Mi ilusión por tener algo con Mikasa —Le contestó a regañadientes.

—Mira Reiner, solo dos días llevamos aquí y ya sois dos los despechados —dijo Bert entre risitas, haciéndole reír a él también.

—¿No te ha llamado nadie la atención a ti, Bert? —Le preguntó Marco, doblando su ropa usada para meterla en una bolsa de plástico. El chico sonrió levemente, asintiendo.

—Le gusta Annie —Bertolt se subió en la cama como acostumbraba, casi de un salto.

—Te la vas a cargar, bestia parda —protestó Jean. Se quitó la camiseta de espaldas a él. Marco apretó los dedos a la tela de la ropa que sostenía, mirándole de reojo. Su musculatura era la perfecta, estaba fuerte, ejercitado, pero no era ancho como Reiner o tan delgado como Bert. Se le quedó la boca seca—. Esa tía es super rara, no se ríe nunca.

—Pues como tú —Le dijo Marco. Jean le miró de reojo—, aunque tú sí hablas, al menos.

Quería pensar que era cosa suya, pero le pareció notar que desde esa mañana, Jean le evitaba. No volvió a mirarle a la cara, no interactuaba con él, aunque también era verdad que antes tampoco lo hizo. Se acostó con un suspiro, tapándose y girándose hacia fuera, observando cómo el chico se ponía tapones en los oídos y se giraba en la cama tras haber apagado la luz. Las luces exteriores siempre estaban encendidas, por lo que entraba claridad a través de la ventana entre abierta. Quería acostarse con él, abrazarle, acariciar los músculos de su espalda. Quería que fuera tan homosexual como él y un poco menos hetero, pero como casi siempre en su vida, no era así. No podía dormir. Le estaba empezando a dar fuerte por su compañero de habitación, tendría que evitar esos pensamientos a toda costa. Sin embargo, minutos después, le escuchó hacer ruido. Unos murmullos cortos, jadeantes, casi como…  _¿gemidos?_ Vio a Reiner moverse inquieto en la litera superior al escucharle.  _¿Se está pajeando?_  Marco metió la mano bajo las sábanas, palpando su creciente erección dentro de los calzoncillos. No movía los brazos, no se movía en absoluto. Y sin embargo los gemidos cortos, casi jadeos, se repetían. Marco se lamió los labios, adelantando un poco la cadera, tirando de la piel de su miembro en una caricia que le resultó más placentera de lo que esperaba.

—Mmm… Mikasa… —murmuró Jean. En el silencio de la habitación sonó más fuerte de lo normal.

—¿Qué coño? —Reiner se asomó agarrándose al borde de su cama.

—Te vas a caer —Le advirtió Bert—, está hablando en sueños. Déjalo que disfrute —Marco se sacó la mano de los calzoncillos, perdiendo el apetito sexual. Con un suspiro y esperando que no volviera a gemir el nombre de la chica, se giró en la cama, obligándose a quedarse dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenzamos con la confusión. *risa malvada*  
> Será muy cliché pero es que me encanta escribir a Jean con actitud "¿YO, gay? JA"   
> Porque luego se come sus palabras.  
> Y a Marco, claro, pero eso más adelante...

No se despertó por el ruido, fue por notar la cama moverse. Miró sobre su hombro justo cuando Reiner aterrizaba desde la litera superior. No dijo nada, de igual manera tenía que levantarse. Marco ya se había marchado de la habitación, tan solo quedaban ellos tres. Se vistió y revisó el horario en el tablón del exterior de su bungalow para comprobar que su taller era el último de la mañana, las tardes las tenían con el grupo de supervivencia y artes marciales. Desayunó en silencio, volviendo a prestar atención a lo que conversaban sus compañeros, conociéndoles sin realmente tener un contacto directo.  Casi al acabar el almuerzo, fue consciente de que no había escuchado a Marco abrir la boca, cosa muy rara en él. Miró al fondo de las mesas y se lo encontró comiéndose lo que le quedaba de tostada con la mirada perdida, absorto en sus pensamientos. Con un suspiró pareció volver a la realidad, recogiendo su bandeja, tirando la basura y caminando tranquilo hacia los chicos.

—Eh, un momento —Armin se puso en pie, mirándoles—, alguna noche tenemos planeado acampar fuera, en el bosque, y necesitaremos dos monitores de apoyo. Ya iremos diciendo un día antes pero la verdad es que nos haríais un favor.

Nadie respondió, nadie quería dormir fuera cuidando a un grupo de niñatos. Ymir se acercó a él tan pronto recogieron su desayuno, haciéndole un gesto con el mentón.

—¿Alguna idea de qué vamos a hacer hoy? —Le preguntó.

—Había pensado la actividad de las etiquetas —Le respondió él. No le disgustaba esa muchacha, la veía directa y sin pelos en la lengua.  _Quizás los de Christa_. Escondió la sonrisa que le provocó su propio chiste—. Aún no se conocen mucho y puede ser un buen ejercicio.

—Vale, voy a por las pegatinas. Vete con los de arte y cocina, me ha dicho Christa que necesitan ayuda para cargar las cosas del almacén hasta el taller —Asintió.

Prefería mil veces estar haciendo cosas que mirando el techo. Al llegar, vio a los cuatro esperando a que Connie abriera el candado del almacén. El chico parecía tener problemas y blasfemaba más que otra cosa.

—¡Está oxidado! La llave no va…

—Ten cuidado, no vayas a cargártela —Jean se acercó a él, quitándosela, observando la cerradura. No la metió hasta el fondo y la giró, sonriendo al notar que cedía—, más vale maña que fuerza —Connie se rascó la nuca, molesto.

—Estos hornillos pesan una barbaridad, ¿de qué siglo son? —dijo Sasha sacando uno en brazos. Pensó que era una exageración pero no era así, pesaban bastante.

—Pues como tengamos que hacer esto todos los días vamos listos.

—No os preocupéis, podemos ayudar —dijo Ymir, cogiendo otro. La bolsa con las pegatinas le colgaba del hombro.

—Oye Marco, ¿qué te parece si damos la clase fuera? Creo que para pintar es mejor estar al aire libre y la primera clase es pintura.

—Vale, como quieras —Al dejar el hornillo miró a Marco. Tan pronto Christa se dio la vuelta, se desvaneció su sonrisa, volviendo a ese gesto pensativo del comedor. Algo le pasaba. Le puso la mano en el hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró cuando el resto volvió a entrar en el almacén. Marco se giró bruscamente, mirando la mano de Jean, apresurandose a fingir una sonrisa tensa al mirarle el rostro.

—Claro, no te preocupes —Jean frunció el ceño. Por alguna razón se alejó de él con una expresión agitada, incómodo.

Mientras hacía tiempo hasta que diera la hora de su taller, se paró a pensar que quizás con su actitud le había hecho creer que le molestaba su presencia. Y bueno, sí era cierto que le resultaba un tanto chocante esa aparente felicidad permanente y esa necesidad por entablar amistad, pero no quería que el chaval se sintiese mal por su culpa. Tras la clase de arte, tocaba la suya, por lo que se levantó de la cama en la que descansaba con los ojos cerrados. Antes de salir del bungalow, un apesadumbrado Marco abrió la puerta, cerrando tras de sí. Se le cortó el suspiro, jadeando al mirar al frente y encontrar a Jean apoyado en las literas.

—¡Qué susto! —Murmuró, con la mano en el pecho.

—Eh, deja ya esa actitud decaída. No sé qué te ha pasado pero seguro que no es tan importante. Ayer se te veía con muchas ganas de pasártelo bien y hoy da pena mirarte —Marco le apartó la mirada, agarrándose los bajos de la camiseta con ambos puños—, para alguien que ha pillado el campamento con ganas y nos la transmite a los demás… —Jean chasqueó la lengua. Marco no reaccionaba.

—Gracias —susurró, sin mirarle.

—Eh, nos vendría bien una mano con los chavales y tú ya has estado con ellos. Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer… —Ante la petición de Jean, Marco alzó la vista, asintiendo, sonriendo un poco más de verdad. Tenía un churrete verde en la mejilla—. Lávate la cara cuando acabes, te has manchado.

—Ahora voy al baño —Jean se la frotó con el pulgar. Era ligeramente más alto que él, bastante más moreno. La mancha no salía. Al mirar a Marco a los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca y el muchacho demasiado tenso.

—Venga, no puedo perder el tiempo —Salió con prisas del bungalow, forzándose a ignorar los movimientos extraños de su corazón en ese último intercambio de miradas.

________________________________________________________________________

Suspiró profundamente una vez Jean se hubo alejado. Casi perdía el control. Casi le besaba. No podía dejarse llevar de esa manera a su lado pero es que jamás habría pensado que él pudiera decirle unas palabras de ánimo tan dulces. Fue al servicio, a borrarse esa mancha verde con una sonrisa que al verla en el espejo, no pudo juzgarla de otra manera que no fuera como estúpida. Se ensanchó, por lo que se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándosela.

—Eh, ¿va bien la cosa? —Reiner le dio dos manotazos en el hombro al verlo así.

—Sí, sí. ¿Qué tal se les ha dado el ejercicio? —El rubio encogió la nariz y levantó el labio mientras se la sacaba para mear. Se le fueron los ojos. Los abrió de par en par, volviéndose al lado contrario.  _Pobre de la que le toque meterse todo eso, menudo bicho._

—No saben ni lo que es una sentadilla. Creo que me han odiado un poco.

—Ya se acostumbrarán…

Se alejó de Reiner y  _la bestia_ , preguntándose por qué muchos hombres a pesar de saber su inclinación sexual nunca parecían avergonzarse de desnudarse ante él. En fin, es como si lo estuvieran haciendo delante de una mujer heterosexual pero por lo visto no era un concepto que les entrase en la cabeza. Cuando encontró el edificio donde estaban dando el taller, se quedó al fondo, escuchando y esperando. Por lo visto ya se habían presentado.

—Vale, la actividad de hoy consiste en que os vamos a dar estas pegatinas y os las vais a poner con adjetivos que creáis que os describan, buenos o malos. Da igual el número, creo que hay suficientes —explicó Ymir.

—Por ejemplo, yo puedo ponerme la etiqueta de “alto” —Jean la escribió en uno de los adhesivos y se lo pegó en el pecho.

—Y una mala, sería esta —Ymir se reía, escribiendo en una y pegándosela en la frente a Jean, haciendo a los chicos reír. En ella estaba escrito “caracaballo”. Jean no hizo el intento de quitarsela. Su actitud con los chicos era bien distinta a la que tenía con sus compañeros.

—Vale, manos a la obra. Valen pensamientos propios, cosas que os hayan dicho, positivas o negativas. Si tenéis alguna duda aquí estamos, y Marco también os puede ayudar —Los chicos se volvieron, saludándolo. Algunos estaban manchados hasta las cejas de pintura.

Esos niños pusieron de todo: guapo, feo, alto, bajo, gordo, sexy, guay, aburrido, tímido, gamer, empollón… Uno de los chicos más mayores miraba la etiqueta sin decidirse a escribir. Casi todas las que tenía puestas eran negativas. Marco se acuclilló a su lado.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —El muchacho se sobresaltó. Volviendo a centrar su atención en el trozo blanco de papel.

—Hay una que se me ha ocurrido pero no sé si puedo. Es una palabrota.

—Claro que puedes, vale cualquier cosa que se te ocurra. Pero que no se te olviden las buenas, ¿eh? Por ejemplo, después de mi taller puedo decir que eres un artista de los pies a la cabeza —El chico sonrió ligeramente, aparentemente envalentonado. Se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor. Ymir escuchaba atentamente a una chica, Jean se reía con los tres que más jaleo armaban.

—Bueno —Les llamó Jean unos minutos después—, a ver, ahora lo que quiero que hagáis es que os quedéis solo con las que os gusten. Las que no, pegadlas en el folio que tenéis delante —El  _ris, ras_  de etiquetas siendo arrancadas inundó la clase.

—Esa no puedes quitártela —El muchacho indeciso de antes miraba a su compañero, que le quitó una etiqueta de las manos y volvió a pegarsela en medio del pecho—, si eres una nena, lo eres —Otro compañero le rió la gracia. Ymir frunció el ceño, Jean se acercó quitándose la pegatina de la frente.

—Tú —le dijo Ymir al abusón—, ¿a qué viene ser tan desagradable con tu compañero? ¿por qué te has comportado así?

—Él es como es —dijo ese listillo fingiendo inocencia—, no puede quitarse la etiqueta siendo el más ma… gay del campamento —Marco descruzó los brazos, acercándose al chico y viendo la palabra “maricón” en su pecho pegada.

—Levántate un momento, bonita —Le dijo Ymir a la chica que tenía sentada delante ese abusón. Cogió su silla y se sentó con las manos apoyadas en el respaldo—, ¿por qué piensas que un gay es menos que tú?

—No es que piense que sea menos que yo, es que no es un hombre en condiciones —Marco se mordió la lengua, dejando a Ymir hablar.

—¿Y cómo es un hombre en condiciones?

—Fuerte, no lloriquea ni va quejándose —Ymir abrió mucho los ojos.

—Claro. Es decir, ¿llorar y no ser fuerte es de mujeres? —asintió—, porque las muejeres somos blanditas, ¿no? —volvió a asentir—. ¿Son entonces las mujeres menos que los hombres? ¿Una mujer no puede ser fuerte?

—Yo no he dicho eso —murmuró.

—Claro que sí. Lo acabas de decir. Le has dicho nenaza. Una nenaza conlleva ser una mujer. Y si para ti ser una mujer es ser débil, ser una mujer es malo. Piénsalo, quizás es una idea que has escuchado por ahí pero a lo mejor puede ser que te equivoques —Le devolvió su asiento a la chica, que le sonreía abiertamente. Al girarse, le guiñó el ojo a Marco, que suspiró.

—No pasa nada, deja que piense eso —dijo él en tono apaciguador, acercándose al acosado que no levantaba la vista del pupitre—, cuando lleguen las clases con Mikasa y con Annie, veremos quién es el débil aquí. Probablemente puedan tumbar al instructor Reiner con sus habilidades —el abusón miró a Marco, incrédulo —déjame tu etiqueta —el chaval se la arrancó, dándosela en silencio. Marco la hizo una bola, cogiendo una nueva y escribiendo “homosexual” en ella—. ¿No crees que esto es mejor? Te define y no te insulta —El chico le miró a los ojos, asintiendo y sonriendo débilmente—, somos lo que somos, ¿vale?

______________________________________________________________________

—No es nada de lo que avergonzarse —dijo Jean, intentando esconder lo mucho que la había cabreado las barbaridades de ese niñato. De haber sido otra persona de su edad no habría podido mantener la calma como sus compañeros, probablemente a esas alturas estarían dándose de hostias—, y con tu actitud lo que haces es eso precisamente, que se sienta avergonzado de algo que es y no puede evitar igual que tú no puedes evitar tener los ojos marrones.

—No es malo —dijo Ymir, hablando ahora con todos—,  y no hay culpables. Igual que el color azul te puede parecer más bonito que el rojo y no pasa nada, un sexo te atraerá más que otro no y no hay problema.

—O no te atrae ninguno, o te atraen varios. No seáis cerrados de mente, sois demasiado jóvenes para eso y tenéis mucho por vivir —Dejó que el mensaje calase en sus cabecitas unos segundos. Tras eso, dio una palmada—. En fin, ¿ya tenéis todas pegadas? —asintieron—, ahora eliminad los insultos que os hayan podido decir —Los chicos hicieron caso—, y supongo que os habéis quedado con los complejos. ¿Los podéis cambiar?

—No es fácil —se quejó una chica.

—Claro que no. Pero tampoco imposible. Si hay algo en tu forma de ser, como tú, que dices ser tímida —le dijo Ymir a una muchacha que se hundió en la silla—, eso tiene arreglo. Todos estamos aquí para ser mejor persona y nosotros estamos aquí para ayudaros. Pero más importante que eso, es que os ayudéis entre vosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Y eh —señaló al abusón, en silencio desde la reprimenda—, sin rencores. Un error lo tiene cualquiera.

Dejaron a los chicos marcharse con sus folios, esperaba que algo de lo que habían hablado se les quedara antes de que con los juegos se les olvidase todo. Recogieron las pocas cosas que había por medio y cerraron la clase, sin hacer comentarios porque los chicos andaban cerca. Caminaron hasta la zona de monitores, Jean observó a Marco suspirar, echándose el pelo negro del flequillo hacia atrás con la mano.

—Lo he pasado fatal por ese muchacho —murmuró—, me he visto completamente reflejado en él cuando tenía su edad.

—Ya, yo también —dijo Ymir—, cuanto antes admita su sexualidad mejor porque siempre se va a encontrar con gilipollas como este por la vida.

—Ese niñato no hacía más que repetir lo que ha escuchado en casa, está clarísimo —Marco le miró—, vamos a tener que vigilarle, no sea que ahora le de por insultar a ese chaval con más ganas —Marco volvió a suspirar, asintiendo.

En el almuerzo se lo hicieron saber a sus compañeros, pidiéndoles a Annie y a Mikasa que no tuviesen piedad con ellos. Marco no les quitó la vista de encima en toda la comida, mordiéndose el labio en un tic nervioso.

—No le des más vueltas —Le dijo, rebañando el yogurt con la cucharilla—, si los pillamos los castigamos y fin, pero ni puedes ni debes proteger a ese chico tantísimo.

—No lo puedo evitar —cogió su bandeja y la llevó hacia la papelera, tirando los restos. Jean le persiguió con la mirada.

—Hay que ver lo que te preocupas por el bueno de Marco —Se giró hacia Ymir, que le susurró la frase con una sonrisa divertida, alzando las cejas. Sintió calor en sus mejillas, se sintió expuesto. 

—¿Eres imbécil? Me preocupo por él igual que lo haría por cualquiera de vosotros.

—Deja que lo dude.

Jean frunció el ceño, refunfuñando y murmurando sobre la soberana tontería que esa tía insinuaba. Marco estaba con tres de los chicos junto a la puerta del comedor, cogiéndoles de un árbol unas peras que creían en lo alto. Cuando se las dio y los chicos se lo agradecieron, su sonrisa fue genuinamente feliz y honesta. Una sonrisa que daba ganas de sonreír. De hecho, no fue hasta que Marco le miró que Jean no se dio cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, sonreírle con las manos en los bolsillos. Se aproximó a él, Jean se alejó cambiando la expresión, agitado. Salió del recinto y se dirigió camino al bosque, a pasear.

Lo que Ymir había sugerido era que él, Jean Kirstein, era gay. O al menos que ese idiota le gustaba. Le caía bien, le parecía un muchacho majo y quizás inocente y objetivamente hablando era guapo, pero a él no le gustaban los hombres. Estaba tan seguro de eso como de que respiraba. Solo tenía que mirar a Mikasa para asegurarse. La boca de Mikasa. Su pelo. Su blanca piel. Se rió para sí mismo dándose cuenta de lo ridículo de esa duda repentina, tumbándose entre los árboles, suspirando. Le gustaba imaginar que Mikasa le acariciaba el rostro, que le mimaba, que lo tocaba con esas manos delicadas. Para salir de dudas y demostrarse a sí mismo que la teoría de Ymir carecía de base, se imaginó a Marco. Nadie tendría por qué saberlo siempre que quedase en el secreto de sus pensamientos. Imaginó que en lugar de reposar la cabeza en sus brazos, lo hacía en las piernas de Marco. Que no eran las pequeñas manos de la chica, sino las pecosas y enormes manos del muchacho las que le apartaban el pelo de la cara. Imaginó abrir los ojos y verle allí, con esa sonrisa, pero solo para él. Imaginó que se inclinaba y le besaba en los labios. Tragó saliva. Tenía la boca seca. Se sentó bruscamente, abriendo los ojos y llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Puta Ymir…  —No entendía qué hacía pensando esas pamplinas.

Le había metido la idea en la cabeza, una ridiculez. Se alegró de no tener a nadie alrededor porque sabía a ciencia cierta que sus mejillas no se veían como siempre. Ni siquiera su respiración era la normal. Se levantó y caminó de vuelta al campamento, a entretener su mente con otras cosas que no fueran aquellas vergonzosas fantasías sin pies ni cabeza.

________________________________________________________________________

Paseaba por el recinto con Sasha, Christa e Ymir porque les había parecido escuchar ruido de gallinas por la parte trasera de la pista de deporte. Sasha caminaba haciendo el tonto con la linterna en la mano, esa zona no estaba iluminada de noche. Christa salió corriendo, poniéndose a la altura de Sasha, riéndose con ella. Ymir caminaba tranquila junto a Marco. Y Marco pensaba, como llevaba haciendo desde esa mañana, en todo lo que daría por tener una mínima oportunidad con Jean. A más le miraba, a más le observaba, más le gustaba. Esa sonrisa a la salida del comedor fue tan adorable que casi se le declara allí mismo. Su gesto hosco era tan atractivo que no sabía dónde mirar de lo mucho que necesitaba tocarle.

—¿Cuándo vas a lanzarte? —La miró, frunciendo el ceño, con el corazón un poco acelerado por lo que esas palabras podían implicar y lo que estaba pensando un segundo antes.

—¿Eh? —Se rascó tras la oreja, observando cómo alzaba la respingona nariz al reírse.

—No te hagas el tonto, sabes de quién te hablo. Te pasas el día mirándole. Y pensando en él. Como ahora.

—No voy a hacer eso. A él le gusta Mikasa —susurró. Ymir asintió.

—Y tú también, pero no lo sabe —El corazón pareció subirle hasta la garganta. Una risa nerviosa salió en lugar del grito que en realidad necesitaba dar ante tal información.

—¿De dónde te has sacado eso? Nos llevamos bien, ya está.

—De la reacción que tuvo cuando se lo insinué —Marco la agarró del brazo, sintiendo el pánico alojarse en su pecho.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —La chica dejó de andar, observándole sin comprender su malestar—, ahora no va a comportarse igual. Va a mantener las distancias.

—No seas tonto, le he dado en qué pensar. Ahora contempla la posibilidad de ser un poquito gay —Le guiñó el ojo y alcanzó a las chicas, que reían felices ante el hallazgo de animales de granja.

Le preocupaba la idea de no poder hacer vida normal con sus compañeros. Igual que había hombres que se comportaban con él exactamente igual al saber de su sexualidad, como Reiner, existían los que se alejaban. Jean no parecía de los segundos pero si se le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de que Marco pudiese querer algo con él… Se agarró a la verja metálica, escondiendo su angustia con una de sus sonrisas de siempre.

—¡Eh, ahí está Jean! —El corazón le revoloteó en el pecho, mirando a la dirección en la que Ymir señalaba. Un caballo pastaba tranquilamente, sin prestarles atención.

—No seas mala con él —Le riñó Christa, escondiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Crees que tendrán huevos? —Sasha empezaba a saltar la valla en dirección a las gallinas cuando una voz les sobresaltó.

—¿¡Qué estáis haciendo?! —La chica se cayó dentro del corral, todos se volvieron a la vez ante la grave voz. Era Reiner, riéndose a carcajadas y acompañado de Bert, Annie y Jean, que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, como siempre. Como siempre no, parecía más pensativo que de costumbre, absorto en su mundo.

—Creíamos que erais los niños —Se disculpó Bert.

—¿Estás bien, Sasha? —Le preguntó Christa.

—¡Me habéis asustado y ahora estoy llena de plumas! —Se sacudió la ropa y se giró hacia las pequeñas casetas. Jean alzó la vista al escucharla gritar, con un gesto asqueado—, pero ya que estoy…

—Sal de ahí, no puede ser ni higiénico —Le dijo Jean. No podía mirarle, le sentía a su lado pero no podía mirarle después de lo que le había dicho Ymir.

—Bah, no hay nada más que mierda. Bert, ayuda —Le echó los brazos al chico, que la sacó tirando de ella sin dificultad.

—Qué poco pesas para lo que comes —Le dijo, camino de vuelta a los bungalows. Ya era la hora de cenar.

—Lo gasta todo en ponerme nerviosa —comentó Annie en voz muy baja. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar.

—Uhhhmmm mi Annie preciosa —Sasha se le colgó del hombro, la chica se la quitó de encima, haciéndole reír. Marco no podía soltar la valla, no quería mirar a Jean. No podía, se lo iba a ver en la cara. Esperaba a que se alejase, pero no lo hacía.

—Eh, ¿vienes o te quedas a mirar los pollos? —Le preguntó. No sabía qué hacer, vio al caballo y se le ocurrió la broma, una manera de esconder sus nervios.

—¿Has visto? Eren diría que tienes familia ahí detrás —Se rió débilmente, cada vez con menos ganas al ver la expresión furiosa de Jean al pillar la broma. Al ver su mirada arder. Se acercó a él, agarrándole del cuello de la camisa con una mano, mirándole con los dientes apretados. Marco le puso una mano en la muñeca y otra en el hombro, molesto por su violencia—. ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

—De todas las personas del puto campamento, tú no vas a insultarme de esa manera.

Marco relajó la expresión. Cuando Jean le habló, noto el calor de su aliento en sus propios labios. Apenas había luz, pero la suficiente para iluminar esos ojos dorados y rasgados, furiosos, preciosos. Jean aflojó el agarre, relajando las cejas, mirándole a los ojos. Marco le miró los labios. Se acercó a ellos mientras una voz en su cabeza le imploraba que se estuviese quieto. Rozó la nariz de Jean con la suya. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos, los cerraba con fuerza, respiraba agitado. Ymir llevaba razón. Se puso tan nervioso que le dio la risa. Jean abrió los ojos, Marco no podía parar de reírse, aún rozando sus narices.

—¿Eres imbécil o qué te pasa?

Tiró de su camiseta.

Jean atrapó con la boca su labio inferior, succionando, aún enfadado. 

_Ay, dios mío._

Marco aspiró con fuerza, subiendo la mano de la muñeca de Jean hasta sus dedos. Tiró de los rubios mechones del chico, mordiéndole el labio inferior, escuchándole soltar una débil exclamación. Le besó la boca, despacio, varias veces. Jean se dejaba besar.

______________________________________________________________

—¿Qué coño haces? —Le dio un empujón a Marco, dando dos pasos hacia atrás, mirando sobre su hombro. El grupo estaba ya muy lejos, nadie se había percatado.  _Menos mal._

—Tú me has besado —susurró, sus pechos subían y bajaban, agitados.

—¡Tú has empezado! No vuelvas… no… —Apretó los labios, sintiendo cómo se le subían los colores, sintiéndose ridículo y violento. _Y excitado, muy excitado_ —,  ¡no soy gay! ¿Vale?

—Sí, claro, vale —Marco asintió, con expresión despistada.

Se dio la vuelta, apresurándose para alcanzar al grupo, preguntándose qué cojones estaba haciendo. Lo de caracaballo le molestó mil veces más al provenir de Marco que de Eren, no se lo esperaba, y por supuesto no se esperaba que fuese a acercarse a él de esa manera. No entendía por qué su orgullo le hizo reaccionar así, o su vergüenza. Se pasó una mano por la frente, sintiendo las mejillas tan calientes como cuando fantaseó con un beso como ese en el bosque.  _Qué va, como este no, este ha sido mucho mejor y lo sabes._  Se pasó la mano por el pelo, resoplando. Las cosas no podían seguir así. Cenó enfurruñado, sentado junto a Mikasa, mirándola mucho y sintiéndose nervioso cuando la chica cruzaba la vista con él, asegurándose de que lo que había pasado con Marco era un error. Sin lugar a dudas.

—Una de estas noches deberíamos hacer una fogata fuera —sugirió Connie—, he preguntado en cocinas y tienen cervezas si las pedimos. Pero solo nos dan dos por cabeza cada noche y tenemos que avisar un día antes.

—Podemos planearlo para dentro de unos días —sugirió Eren—, una vez en los dormitorios, estos se cuidan solos —dijo refiriéndose a los niños.

—¿Habéis vigilado al chico que os dije? —preguntó Marco a Annie y Mikasa. Ambas asintieron.

—Se quiso pelear con las dos —dijo Mikasa, sonriendo suavemente. Era indudablemente bella—, y ninguna tuvimos ninguna compasión, como nos pediste.

—Creo que se le han bajado los humos al ver que los demás se reían —Annie dejó en el plato su último hueso de pollo—. Me voy a dormir. Bert, deja de mirarme con la boca abierta y ven un momento.

Todos miraron al aludido que puso la espalda derecha, observando a la chica con ojos como platos y levantándose con prisas tras ella. Reiner se rió al verle alejarse, negando con la cabeza.

—No llevamos ni dos días y ya hay dos parejitas…

—Y las que quedan —murmuró Ymir. Jean apretó los dientes al escuchar a Marco reírse nervioso. No sabía de qué se reía. Miró en dirección al muchacho y al verle morderse el labio, encogiendo esa pequeña y adorable nariz llena de pecas ante las cosquillas de Christa, se le volvió a escapar una sonrisa.

—Un momento —Sasha puso ambas manos en la mesa, acercando su cara a la de Jean. Este se echó hacia atrás, levantando el labio, molesto—, ¡Has sonreído! ¡Por fin! Te mereces mi pan —Le ofreció la mitad de la pieza medio mordisqueada. Él cogió aire, poniéndose en pie y disculpándose.

Se encaminó hacia el servicio, echando la última meada del día, con prisas por meterse en la cama. Dos días, le conocía de dos días y había conseguido hacerle cuestionarse su sexualidad.  _Tampoco es para tanto, joder_. No se iba a alejar de él, ni mucho menos, pero intentaría poner límites. Los siguientes días procuraba no sentarse muy cerca suya en las comidas ni coincidir en las duchas. Charlaban cuando se daba la ocasión, pero asuntos triviales y breves. Ymir no volvió a sacar el tema y Marco no habló sobre aquel beso extraño, lo cual agradeció profundamente. Suficiente se confundía solo como para que le liaran más la cabeza. El viernes, Marco dio su taller y se encerró en el bungalow, poniendo de excusa que estaba enfermo. Jean pasó su hora con los chavales, almorzó, ayudó a Eren y a Armin con sus actividades y aún no sabía nada de él.

—Le deberíamos llevar algo de comer —propuso Bert antes de la cena—, no es bueno que esté enfermo y no coma nada en todo el día.

—Había pensado lo mismo —dijo Jean, con una manzana del almuerzo que había guardado para dársela después—. Voy a pasarme antes de ir a cenar.

—Sí, yo voy a por una toalla, quiero ducharme —Bert le acompañó al dormitorio.

Jean abrió despacio, si estaba dormido no quería darle un susto y la zona de los dormitorios siempre era muy silenciosa, alejada del barullo. Se asomó al interior con cautela. La volvió a cerrar de igual manera.

—Espera unos minutos, está… ocupado —Le lanzó una mirada significativa a Bert, que sonrió.

—No pasa nada, me ducho después de la cena —Se encogió de hombros y se alejó al comedor.

Jean no podía moverse. Sostenía el pomo del dormitorio con fuerza, intentando mostrarse de un calmado que no compartía su corazón. No miró mucho tiempo, pero lo que vio le puso excesivamente nervioso. Marco estaba destapado, sudoroso, con los pantalones y calzoncillos por los tobillos, abierto de piernas. Se la acariciaba de manera impetuosa, dando golpes al aire con sus caderas, necesitado, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la boca abierta, dejando escapar cortos gemidos excitados. Su otra mano se perdía entre sus muslos, demasiado hundida como para estar acariciándose los cojones.  _Sabes que se estaba metiendo un dedo y sabes perfectamente en quién estaba pensando._ Tragó saliva, sintiendo una presión en sus calzoncillos que no tendría que existir. En un mundo lógico, normal y controlado, se habría reído con Bert y se habría alejado sin más. Pero ahí estaba, debatiéndose entre marcharse o quedarse. Planteándose la posibilidad de echarle una mano. 

 _QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO JEAN, MUEVE TU PUTO CULO HETERO AL COMEDOR, DESGRACIADO._  

Respiró hondo, soltó el pomo, y le hizo caso a esa voz que le pedía que usase su sentido común.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *risa ultra malvada*  
> La que te queda, Jean...  
> ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De perdidos, al río.  
> Y Jean se tira de cabeza.  
> Y con ropa.  
> Sin saber la profundidad.  
> Menos mal que Marco se conoce el río de arriba abajo.

Metió la camiseta manchada de esperma en una bolsa, volviendo a la cama, a taparse. Era la primera paja que conseguía hacerse con comodidad desde que estaba allí y fue de las más intensas que recordaba. _Ay Jean, si yo pudiese y tú te dejaras..._ Ya no se sentía tan enfermo como ese medio día por los medicamentos que le dieron en la enfermería. Lo que tenía era hambre, pero también le sugirieron reposar en la cama, así que no se levantó más que para encender la luz. Se aburría, no quería dormir más. Fue la primera vez en toda la semana que echó de menos su teléfono o un ordenador. Bebió una vez más de la botella de agua ignorando el gruñido de su estómago, y acababa de tumbarse cuando escuchó voces acercarse a la puerta.

—¡Ey! ¿Estás mejor? —Le preguntó Reiner, quitándose la camiseta conforme entraba.

—Sí, pero tengo hambre…

—No te preocupes por eso, Jean te trae media cocina —Bert le sonrió, cogiendo una toalla de su taquilla—. Voy a ducharme, ahora vengo.

—¿Solo o con Annie? —Al chico se le subieron los colores, riéndose avergonzado y saliendo sin decir nada más.

—Toma —Jean le dió un puñado de fruta y unas alitas de pollo enrolladas en servilletas. Marco se sentó con las piernas por fuera de la cama, sonriéndole.

—Gracias, estaba muerto de hambre —Jean se quedó mirándole unos segundos hasta que asintió, sentándose en su propia cama y quitándose la camiseta.

Sabía que desde el beso iba a comportarse de manera extraña a su lado, el problema fue que no era siempre. En ocasiones le trataba con total normalidad, en ocasiones se volvía un rarito silencioso a su lado. No tenía ni idea de lo que Jean pudiese tener en la cabeza, pero desde luego debía estar hecho un lío. Y no quería sacar el tema por no volver la relación incómoda. Se lo comió todo con muchas ganas, sintiéndose definitivamente mejor. Fue a darle las gracias a Jean una vez más pero ya se había puesto los tapones en los oídos, dándole la espalda. No había terminado de meter todos los desperdicios en una bolsa que Reiner ya estaba roncando. Se rió suavemente y se metió en la cama, intentando dormirse ante la falta de algo mejor que hacer.

La décima vez que se giró en la cama, Marco resopló. No había manera de pegar ojo. Miró hacia Jean, hasta su espalda desnuda. A menudo se quedaba soñando despierto, pensando en qué habría pasado si él hubiese continuado con ese beso, allí mismo, en el suelo de tierra. Se sintió tentado a pajearse otra vez para quedarse dormido, solo que con los compañeros allí le daba reparo. Jean se agitó, poniéndose boca arriba, con la cara girada hacia él. Su ceño se fruncía y relajaba, comenzaba a respirar acelerado.  _Por lo menos este folla en sueños._ Comenzó a gemir igual que la otra vez, apretando los labios, dejando el aire salir en cortos jadeos.

—Hmmm…mmm… —Chasqueó la lengua mientras le miraba, era injusto. Ser maricón era una mierda—. Hmmmmmarco… —Aspiró despacio, profundamente, llevándose una mano a la boca. El corazón le golpeaba con rabia contra el esternón, mareándole.  _No ha dicho tu nombre ni de puta coña_ —. Marco… Hmmm… —Sí. Sí había dicho su nombre. Y se retorcía en las sábanas, levantando las caderas, con el cuello hacia atrás.

Y volvía a repetirlo. Y cada vez más fuerte. Reiner roncaba, pero Bert no había vuelto y si le oía, se moría de vergüenza. Se levantó de la cama, liándose con un pie en la sábana y cayendo de rodillas en el suelo de madera. Justo antes de un gemido especialmente escandaloso en el que Jean curvó la espalda, le tapó la boca.

—Cállate imbécil —susurró más avergonzado que enfadado.

Jean abrió los labios girando la cara, capturando su pulgar entre ellos, volviendo a gemir con los ojos cerrados mientras lo lamía. Al alzar las caderas de nuevo, la sábana se deslizó a un lado, dejándole ver cómo su erección rellenaba sus calzoncillos. Con la débil luz de las farolas del exterior, alcanzó a ver una pequeña mancha provocada por la lubricación previa a la eyaculación. La veía palpitar. Estaba a punto de correrse. Al volver a mirarle a la cara, Jean tenía los ojos abiertos. Marco apartó la mano de sus labios entreabiertos.  _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda._

—Lo siento, lo siento,  no quería, no es-yo est—

No le dejó seguir hablando. Jean le agarró del pelo de la nuca sacando la mano de debajo de su cuerpo y tirando del pecoso hacia él. Le besó con fuerza en los labios y guió los dedos de su otra mano hasta el borde de sus calzoncillos. Marco se sintió delirante, besando con pasión a su compañero de habitación, enrollando sus lenguas, invadiendo su boca hasta el punto de tener que respirar con fuerza por la nariz. Al palpar la curva de su erección por encima de los calzoncillos, Jean gimió en su boca. Eran besos sucios, con quizás demasiada saliva y la lujuria necesaria como para dejarle la mente en blanco. Marco coló sus dedos por dentro de la ropa interior, rozando con ellos la húmeda y ardiente erección, sintiendo su propio miembro endurecido contra su ombligo. Escuchó pasos en la entrada, abrió los ojos mirando en esa dirección y dejó de besar a Jean, intentando volver a su cama.

—Ni de puta coña te vas ahora —Tiró de sus dos brazos, agarrándole de la espalda, metiéndolo en su cama y girando con él encima, pegándole contra la pared. Agarró las sábanas que quedaban a los pies y los tapó a ambos—. Cállate la boca.

A pesar de la advertencia le puso una mano ante los labios, dándole la espalda a Bert, que pasó por delante de las camas dejando su ropa sucia en el cesto del fondo de la habitación. Notaba la erección de Jean contra la suya, estaba tan excitado que se le iba a escapar un gemido. Se miraban a los ojos, unas miradas suplicantes e intensas. Para colmo de males, Jean no dejaba de rozarse con él en casi imperceptibles movimientos de cadera. Bert no se paró a observar a su alrededor, subió a su cama sin más. Jean cambió la presión de sus dedos por la de su boca, besándolo despacio, agarrándole del trasero y de la polla junto a la suya. Las apretaba con su mano, masturbándose y masturbándole, frotándolas. Marco bajó la mano por su pecho, volviendo a agarrar su erección carente de prepucio al contrario que la suya propia, acariciándosela. Jean se tumbó sobre él, poniéndole una mano en la boca de nuevo cuando sus gemidos comenzaron a descontrolarse, dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho de Marco, machacándosela. Controlaba el tono mucho mejor que él, pero alguna queja placentera se le escapaba. Marco no podía más. Escucharle gemir, escuchar los sonidos urgentes y húmedos de sus cuerpos en el silencio de la habitación al haber lubricado uno en las manos del otro, sentirle piel con piel, sus caricias precisas y necesitadas, su olor, sus gestos… Se liberó de esa deliciosa presión, llenando la antes silenciosa habitación de gemidos contra su mano, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, manchando a Jean con su esperma.

—Marco… —Jean le mordió el pecho, corriéndose entre sus dedos, sobre él, haciendo demasiado ruido. Estaba seguro de que Bert les había escuchado, pero aún era preso de los espasmos, aún martirizaba a Jean con sus caricias.

______________________________________________________________________

—Mañana no voy a poder mirarles a la cara —Se quejó Marco entre susurros una vez se las soltaron, flácidas y mojadas. Reiner no roncaba. Ambos eran conscientes de lo fuertes que sonaban sus jadeos en el silencio de la habitación.

—No me hables de mañana —Jean no sabría cómo mirarle  _a él_ a la cara.

—Eh, oye —Marco le apartó los mechones de delante de los ojos, con la frente perlada en sudor y su pelo oscuro cubriéndole parcialmente los ojos—, no  homo —Jean alzó las cejas, sonriendo después, riéndose en silencio con Marco, que le mandaba a callar.

—Menudo gilipollas estás hecho —Le devolvió el suave beso que el pecoso le dio en los labios con una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches —Pasó por encima suyo y se volvió a su cama, subiéndose los calzoncillos con torpeza.

Jean chasqueó la lengua, echando las pringadas sábanas a los pies de la cama después de limpiarse con ellas. Respiró hondo y miró hacia su izquierda, a un sonriente y satisfecho Marco. En ese momento pensó que repetiría la experiencia, y de buen grado.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, se quería morir. Recordó todo tan pronto abrió los ojos para ver las pecosas piernas de Marco caminar hasta su taquilla. Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. No recordaba muy bien cómo empezó el asunto el día anterior, solo que se despertó cachondo perdido con el pulgar de Marco en la boca. Lo demás lo hizo casi por instinto animal. 

 _Noooo, no, no, no, no te engañes a ti mismo. Llega a pasarte con otro y lo mandas al carajo, pero Marco, es Marco._  

Y no le entraba en la cabeza qué tenía Marco para ser tan especial. Decidió que debía dejar de esconderse, sentándose en la cama, respirando hondo al ver los pies de Reiner bajar por la escalera. Lo peor de todo era la amplia sonrisa que se le dibujó al mirarlos.

—Buenos días —dijo con sorna—, ¿habéis dormido bien?

—Reiner, déjalos en paz —Le riñó Bert. Marco se vestía sin mirar a nadie, con las mejillas coloradas hasta el punto de resultar llamativas. Salió del bungalow como alma que llevaba el diablo.

—Os puedo dar cañita por haberme despertado, y da gracias que no respondí “polo” cuando gemiste su nombre —Le dió un puñetazo en el hombro a Jean, dejándole sin palabras, riéndose con Bert—, pero si no queréis que salga de aquí, no saldrá.

—Gracias —murmuró Jean, levantándose y cogiendo sus cosas para ir a la ducha, poniéndose la ropa del día anterior antes de cambiarse.

Al saludar a los compañeros que se encontraba por el camino le dio la impresión de que todos sabían lo que había ocurrido. Era imposible, pero lo pensó. Especialmente al cruzarse con Ymir, saliendo del baño de chicas con una toalla en la cabeza y una sonrisa pícara. Que era la que llevaba siempre. Y que se explicó cuando una colorada Christa salía justo detrás de ella. Se desnudó, escuchando a Connie canturrear, haciendo a Eren reír. Se quedó de pie agarrado a los azulejos de la entrada de las duchas cuando miró al frente. Entre el vapor condensado que le hizo sudar, vio a Marco de espaldas lavándose el pelo con los ojos cerrados. Nunca habían coincidido en las duchas. Se alejó de él, poniéndose de espaldas a los tres.  _Tiene el culo lleno de pecas,_ era todo lo que podía pensar. En eso y en la paja del día anterior, en las enormes manos de Marco acariciándosela de arriba abajo. Las tías no le hacían pajas  _como esa_. Se pellizcó un muslo intentando bajar la erección, forzándose a pensar en otra cosa. Escuchó una risotada de Reiner y se temió lo peor.

—Por favor, dime que también tienes la polla llena de pecas.

—¡¡PERO SERÁS BURRO!! —Chilló Sasha desde el baño de las chicas, separado por un muro.

Marco no contestó y él no se giró, aunque le hizo gracia el comentario. Se preguntó si sería así. Desayunaron sin más percances y dio el taller un poco en las nubes. Apenas coincidió con Marco, tan solo miradas fugaces y leves sonrisas escondidas. A la hora del almuerzo, se sentó delante de él sin pensarlo mucho. Decidió intentar normalizar la situación.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —le preguntó. Marco alzó la vista de la comida que devoraba, sonriéndole. Era una sonrisa cálida, le daba paz. Parecía menos estresado que esa mañana.

—Muy bien —Le respondió él. Ni quiso, ni pudo esconder la sonrisa que le asomó a los labios.

—¡Claro que muy bien! —Reiner le pasó el brazo por los hombros, apretándole—, ayer le dieron buena medicina, ¿verdad? —Ymir los miró suspicaz—. Esta enfermería es maravillosa.

No lo pudo evitar, ante ese comentario comenzó a reírse descontrolado. Reiner parecía orgulloso de haber conseguido causar ese efecto en él. Era consciente de que la gente le miraba porque casi nunca reía de esa manera, y menos en público. Las risas de Marco eran suaves, de nuevo sonrojado, pero Jean no podía parar. Cada vez que miraba a Reiner y le veía suspirar al acabar de reírse con un  _“ay…”_  suspirado, volvían a retomar las carcajadas. Cuando peor estaban, Bert murmuró un tembloroso “ _polo”_ que provocó que hasta Marco se uniera a ellos en un tono mucho menos estridente. Estaban llorando, a Jean le dolían las mejillas, Reiner se agarraba el estómago, frotándose los ojos con la otra mano.

—¿Qué nos estamos perdiendo? —preguntó Christa. El resto de personas de la mesa sonreían solo de verles.

—Es una broma de dormitorio —explicó Bert como pudo—, da igual.

____________________________________________________________________

Se pasaron la tarde organizando lo necesario para el campamento que iban a montar esa noche. Habían pedido las cervezas y uno de los cocineros accedió a quedarse en los dormitorios por si alguno de los chicos tenía algún problema. Lo cual le hizo acordarse de que tenía que ir a la lavandería para poner a lavar su ropa.

—Voy contigo, tengo que lavar sábanas —Le dijo Jean. El simple hecho de andar a su lado le hacía feliz, pero lo sería más si pudiese pasarle el brazo por encima. Le encantaba que fuese un poco más bajito que él. No quería hablar del tema, pero una vez alejados del resto le preguntó algo que tenía en mente.

—¿De verdad lo de ayer fue tu primera vez con un hombre? —Jean no le respondió, solo le miró a los ojos.  _Qué ganas tengo de besarte_ , pensó suspirando, agobiado por esa presión en el pecho que le provocaba su mirada.

Le dejó entrar primero en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras él. Se quitó la camiseta para ponerla a lavar, pero no llegaron a las camas. Jean le empujó contra la pared que quedaba tras la puerta, junto a una ventana. Posó su mano en la cintura de Marco, la otra la subió por su mejilla, hasta su desordenado pelo negro.

—¿Por qué no me controlo a tu lado? —Vio verdadera curiosidad en sus ojos. Y algo más. Algo muy parecido a lo de la noche anterior—, ¿qué tienes tú de especial? Yo  _era_  hetero, te juro que lo era.

—Probablemente nunca lo has sido.

Jean subió la mano de su cadera al brazo de Marco, bajando la otra hasta su nuca y besándole dulcemente en los labios. Marco le agarró del hombro y por debajo del brazo, empujándolo contra la pared contraria, roncando en la boca de Jean de pura excitación. Este le agarró de la nuca con ambas manos, dejándose devorar por su boca, que bajaba hasta su cuello, apretando la lengua contra su piel.

—Marco… —No había cosa en este mundo que le pusiera más cachondo que escucharle gemir su nombre.

—Voy a comertela, Jean, voy a chupartela hasta que te tiemblen las piernas.

Como respuesta, Jean le arañó la espalda. Se puso de rodillas en el suelo, mirando hacia arriba, desabotonando los pantalones de su sonrojado amante. Se mordió el labio al llegarle el olor de su vello púbico, aspiró con fuerza, subiendo una mano por los abdominales de Jean, lamiéndosela sobre la tela. Dejó escapar un quejido, acariciándole el pelo. El propio Marco se la sacó de los pantalones a la misma vez que le bajaba la ropa interior, acariciándose mientras succionaba suavemente su glande. Tanteó la longitud de su erección, besando cada pliegue de piel, lamiendo cada vena, familiarizándose con sus zonas erógenas más allá de su polla con su otra mano. Descubrió que Jean no era un hombre de pezones, pero sí de ingles. Movió su boca hacia el lado, lamiendo la piel entre su sexo y la pierna, escuchando cómo gemía nervioso.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo? —Se tapaba los ojos, sonrojado hasta el cuello. Sonrió.  _Lo que le quedaba por descubrir…_  Y le iba a abrir la mente a uno de los placeres mayores del hombre.

Volvió a empujar la piel bajo su glande con la lengua, hacia arriba, metiendo su otra mano entre las piernas de Jean. Le acarició los testículos con las yemas de los dedos y el glande con la lengua, sintiendo cómo la hacía palpitar contra su boca. Se la tragó casi hasta la garganta, al mismo tiempo que rozó con el índice la entrada de su ano. Se le inclinaron las piernas, agarrándole del pelo, dejando escapar un gemido incontrolado cuando la frotó contra el interior de su mejilla. Eso le gustaba. Lo repitió, sin alejar su dedo de la zona que estimulaba. Marco sintió su propia lubricación mancharle los dedos, la excitación se comenzaba a convertir en urgencia. Succionó al sacarla de su boca, mirando hacia un encorvado Jean, sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en su nuca y espalda. Marco se escupió en el dedo,  _ojalá tener lubricante a mano y reventarle la vida a pollazos._ Al mismo tiempo que volvió a proporcionarle una presión constante con su lengua y labios, arriba y abajo de su miembro, deslizó ese dedo dentro del chico despacio. Encontró la próstata sin dificultad y lo presionó contra ella, en círculos.

—¡¡Mmmmmmarco!! —El gemido que vino después de esa exclamación fue un escándalo. Su semen le pilló por sorpresa, casi atragantándole. Miró hacia arriba, sintiendo las ganas de sonreír crecer cada vez más. Jean no paraba de gemir, con el temblor de piernas prometido, tapándose la cara con una mano. Le iba a dejar marcas en el hombro con las uñas. Palabras mal sonantes salían entrecortadas de entre sus labios. Finalmente abrió los ojos, evitando su mirada—. ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? —Jadeó al acabar.

—Magia —Besó su mejilla, Jean le tiró del pelo y le besó en la boca.

—Gracias —Apoyó su frente en la de Marco con las mejillas sonrojadas. Su respiración se conformaba por jadeos, pero no le pasó inadvertida la erección de Marco.

—Date la vuelta, Jean —Le miró con los ojos como platos, haciéndole reír—. No voy a metertela, no pongas esa cara.

Le hizo caso, apoyando las manos contra la pared. Tan solo verle tal cual, sonrojado, jadeante y con los pantalones por las rodillas fue más que suficiente para provocarle un escalofrío. Se escupió en la mano y le juntó los muslos, metiendo su erección entre ellos. Notar su culo contra su pelvis era lo que necesitaba para correrse, y si Jean se la atrapaba con la mano desde delante de sus piernas, hasta mejor. Le mordió el cuello, le pasó la mano por el estómago, sintiendo que echaba el brazo hacia atrás para acariciarle el pelo. Gimió su nombre, cada vez más fuerte, corriéndose entre gruñidos, espasmos y resoplidos. Jean echó la cara hacia atrás, buscando su boca, besándole mientras eyaculaba. Al acabar le miró a los ojos, dorados, felices, satisfechos.

_Amo a este caracaballo y le amo un montón._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡PERO QUÉ CALOR!  
> En el fic es verano, pero es que lo de estos dos es...  
> Espero que os vaya gustando, yo seguiré subiendo.  
> Tenerlo, lo tengo ya completo :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se sinceran y se dan amor en las duchas, un poco público todo.  
> Jean empieza con el angst fuertecito.  
> Not yet, tho.

—Quiero follarte —confesó Jean, atrapando sus brazos cruzados ante su pecho para que no se alejara. Marco le apretó un poco más. Le gustaban sus abrazos, eran muy diferentes a los de las mujeres—, necesito saber qué se siente.

—¿Ninguna novia ha querido que se la metas por el culo? —Negó con la cabeza—, bueno, yo nunca he tenido relaciones con una mujer, pero me han dicho que es mejor por detrás.

—No lo sé, no me importa qué es mejor, solo quiero saber cómo se siente metertela  _a ti, Marco._

Se giró en sus brazos y le besó. Se besaron un buen rato, entre caricias y miradas cándidas, aún con los pantalones bajados y el esperma secándose entre sus piernas, en el suelo y contra la pared del dormitorio. Al separarse, Jean se estaba riendo, con el corazón acelerado y feliz en su pecho.

—Quién me iba a decir a mí que iba a ser tan maricón —Se subió los pantalones, pensando que tendría que ducharse de nuevo.

—¿La idea de follarte a Mikasa te gusta? —Le preguntó Marco—, piensa en ella desnuda y llamándote, te excita, ¿no? —Jean asintió despacio—. No eres maricón. Eres bisexual.

—Pero solo me atraes tú, si pienso follar con otro hombre me da rechazo.

—De momento. Por ahí se empieza.

—Lo que sea, vamos a poner una lavadora.

No solo era su actitud ante Marco lo que había cambiado, era ante la vida en general y sobre todo ante la idea de estar un mes en ese campamento. Hasta Eren le parecía más soportable. Cargaron cada uno con sus cervezas y alguna que otra cosa para picotear que le dejaron los de las cocinas. Armin preparó y encendió la fogata con ayuda de Eren, recibiendo aplausos por haber sido dignos representantes de los talleres de supervivencia.

—Por cierto —dijo Eren una vez todos estuvieron sentados. Jean se colocó entre Christa y Marco—, este domingo haremos la acampada con los niños, ¿quién puede venirse?

—Yo mismo —Se apresuró a decir Jean. Eren le miró sorprendido.

—¿Vaaale?, pero haremos senderismo antes, nos alejaremos un poco del recinto.

—Perfecto —comentó encogiéndose de hombros—, puedo llevar a alguien, ¿verdad? Si tengo que ir contigo solo voy a aburrirme. —Eren frunció el ceño, molesto ante la sonrisita socarrona de Jean.

—Claro que puede ir alguien —Le dijo Armin sonriente—. Yo también voy.

—Y supongo que será Marco… —Murmuró Ymir antes de beber, sin mirarle.

—Claro que es Marco, quién va a ser si no, ¿tú?

—Eh, tengo tema de conversación —Reiner murmuró “ _ya, lo que no tiene es polla”_ , haciendo reír a Bert a carcajadas. Marco les mandó a callar con urgencia, Jean tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para esconder la sonrisa porque el grupo en general pasó a mirarles con suspicacia.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Sasha—, vamos a jugar a “yo nunca”

—En ese juego siempre se acaba hablando de sexo —Se quejó Connie—, nunca bebo —Fingió llorar, haciéndoles reír.

—Por si alguien se pierde, se trata de que si yo digo “ _yo nunca he tenido perro”,_ las personas que sí lo hayan tenido, deben beber.

—O sea, si has hecho lo que sea, bebes —Quiso aclarar Christa. Sasha asintió.

—Vale. Yo nunca me he comido una pizza familiar sola —Ella, Bert y Reiner bebieron.

—Yo nunca me he peleado a piñas con alguien —dijo Connie. Jean, Eren, Reiner, Annie, y él mismo bebieron—. Hay más violentos de lo que pensaba.

—Yo nunca me he tirado un pedo en público —dijo Christa entre risitas. Todos excepto Mikasa y Bert bebieron. Reiner miró a su compañero señalándole.

—Los pedos nocturnos cuentan, bebe.

—¿Cómo puedes enterarte de todo con lo que roncas? —Le preguntó Marco a Reiner. La travesura se pintó en la sonrisa del grandullón.

—Yo nunca me he sentido sexualmente atraído por nadie de este campamento —todos excepto Sasha y Armin bebieron—, y yo nunca he tenido sexo en público —él mismo bebió de la botella, acompañado de Annie, Ymir, Jean, y unos tímidos Marco y Christa que parecían no querer levantar mucho la botella.

—Yo nunca he tenido un orgasmo en un campamento  _siendo monitor_  —Especificó Jean, bebiendo, observando como casi todo el mundo menos Mikasa, Sasha y Armin bebían. Eren pareció contrariado cuando su novia no bebió. A Jean le dió la risa floja.

—Yo nunca he recibido sexo oral en un campamento  _siendo monitora_  —dijo Ymir. Jean chasqueó la lengua, bebiendo con una sonrisa golfa junto con Bert, Annie, Eren, Ymir y Christa, colorada hasta el extremo. Ymir no paraba de reírse mirándola, se inclinó sobre ella y dijo—: yo nunca he descubierto mi sexualidad en un campamento siendo monitora —Christa se tapó los ojos al beber. Jean le dio un golpecito en el brazo para que le mirase, alzando las cejas y bebiendo él también.  _De perdidos al río._  Christa abrió mucho la boca, feliz, chocando los cinco con él.

—¡No estoy sola! —Sus compañeros se rieron.

—A mí nunca me han provocado un orgasmo horas antes de preparar una fogata con amigos —Sasha los miraba, entrecerrando los ojos. Ambos bebieron, entre risitas —Ya decía yo que sonreías mucho últimamente…

—Espera, espera —Connie los señaló con una sonrisilla—, yo nunca he masturbado a mi compañero de habitación en un campamento sien—

—Sí, sí, sí, bla, bla, bla. Marco, bebe.

—¡Jean! —Exclamó el pecoso. Bebieron mirándose a los ojos, sonrojados. Cuando los “ _uuuUUUUUHHHH”_  se convirtieron en un coro de sus amigos, Marco escondió la cara entre las manos. Jean dió una carcajada.

____________________________________________________________________

Iba a matar a Jean por hacerle pasar por esto. Su poca vergüenza le estaba sacando los colores y los empujones de Reiner no ayudaban. Sintió que Jean le acariciaba el pelo y que se inclinaba hacia él.

—No quiero tener que esconderme si se me apetece tocarte, me parece una pamplina —susurró en su oído. Marco le miró, aún con la mano ante la boca.

—Me da vergüenza en público.

—Ya, porque en privado no tienes límites, ¿eh? —Se acercó a él y le pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda, apoyándo la palma en el suelo. Marco hizo lo mismo por detrás de la suya, arrimándose y pegando hombro con hombro, aún muerto de vergüenza por sentirse observado por sus compañeros.

—Ymir y Christa fueron la novedad, ahora lo sois vosotros —dijo Connie—, ¿quién será el siguiente?

—Eren y el instructor Levi —bromeó Ymir. Al mirar hacia su derecha, a la mueca de Jean sonriendo granuja, suspiró. Era insoportable de guapo. Él, sintiéndose observado, le miró de reojo apartando la cerveza de sus labios.

—¿Qué pasa? —Marco suspiró, negando con la cabeza—, ¿te estás enamorando de mí? —preguntó con chulería.

Lo que no esperaba casi con seguridad era un asentimiento como respuesta. La sonrisa se desvaneció de los labios de Jean, su mirada se tornó más profunda, más seria, analizando su rostro de frente a barbilla. Escuchaba a sus compañeros bromear y reírse, pero era un ruido de fondo, como cuando se oye llover tras una ventana. Jean acercó sus labios, Marco se los besó, mirándole a los ojos, cerrándolos al sentir la intensidad con la que su lengua acarició la suya, solo una vez, tan lentamente que al apartarla de su boca, arrastró un débil quejido con ella, con un corazón desbocado de regalo.

—Quién sabe si yo también…—su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la piel, pero fueron sus palabras y el verle completamente colorado lo que hizo cosquillas en el alma, escondiendo la cara contra su pecho, entre risitas.

—Mi corazón —dijo Christa a su lado. La miró y la vio observarlos mordiéndose el labio—, no podéis hacer tan buena pareja. Es de locos.

Era de locos. No se creía su suerte y no se creía el cambio de actitud de Jean hacia él en tan poco tiempo. Admitió lo que sentía con relativa facilidad, y lo mejor de todo es que no se avergonzaba de demostrarlo en público. Al menos esa parte lasciva. Estaba en una nube. Cuando se levantaron camino a los dormitorios, Connie se quejó.

—Ojalá haber tenido una cámara de fotos esta noche..

—Creo que puedes pedirla al guardia de seguridad —Le dijo Armin—, o algo así comentó Hanji.

Quería fotos con él. Quería muchas fotos a su lado para nunca olvidar, en caso de que le fallase la memoria, haber disfrutado de la experiencia acompañado. Al meterse en la cama, Reiner les pidió que se comportasen, haciéndoles reír.

—No te prometo nada —dijo Jean.

—No, no te preocupes, eso fue una sola vez pero no va a volver a pasar —dejó claro Marco.

—Con vosotros delante… —Se tapó hasta la cabeza al ver a Jean con la ceja levantada, escuchando a esos dos reírse.

Siempre le había dado vergüenza mostrarse tan sexual con alguien en público, los mimos eran otra cosa, eso le salía solo. Y parecía que a Jean le pasaba justo al revés. Le observó dormir boca arriba unos segundos y supo que él también se había quedado dormido porque se sobresaltó al hundirse su cama.

—Jean, ¿qué haces?

—Sshh —Trepaba por encima suya, dejándose caer por el lado de dentro de la cama, entre él y la pared.

Le abrazó por la cintura, suspirando. Marco le acarició el pelo, besándoselo y sonriendo, tapándole con la sábana, quedándose dormido de inmediato con Jean entre sus brazos.

Y la puerta de par en par le despertó por la mañana no solo a él, sino a todos los demás de la habitación.

—¡Buenos días equipo testosterona! —Gritó Connie. Marco miraba hacia la puerta, de espaldas a Jean, que le apretó la cintura enterrando la cabeza contra sus omóplatos al escuchar el escándalo.

—Aaaghh… ¿Qué hora es? —murmuró Bert.

—La hora del vídeo de campamento. ¡Decid holaaa!

—Vete a cagar —Reiner le tiró la almohada. Cuando enfocó a la cama de Jean, Marco se tapó hasta la nariz.

—¿Dónde… —Connie giró la cámara, sonriente, haciéndole un plano a Marco—, ¿Jeaaan?

—¿Qué cojones quieres? —Se destapó, completamente despeinado, con esas cejas enfadadas de siempre. Marco no lo pudo evitar y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Jean le miró, sonrió de medio lado con ojos dormidos y le tapó la cabeza con la sábana, besando sus labios. Marco le acarició las mejillas, sonriente.

—Connie, vete a otro dormitorio —Le pidió Reiner desde arriba entre risitas—, y llévame contigo que no quiero volver a escuchar a Marco gemir nunca más.

—¡Ah, mmmm…Marco, por ahí no! —Jean comenzó a fingir gemidos escandalosos, levantando el culo y bajandolo de manera exagerada.

—¡¡Jean cállate!! —Solo de pensar que los estaban grabando sintió las mejillas a punto de explotar.

—Sí, hora de irse —dijo Connie. Jean se destapó riendo a carcajadas. De quererle un poco más, le reventaba el pecho.

_____________________________________________________________________

Dejó que Marco se levantase primero, preguntándose cuántas pecas tendría en total. Bostezando sin reprimirse, cogió su toalla y ropa para cambiarse, caminando sin camiseta hacia las duchas. No había nadie cuando entraron.

—¿Vamos a hacer hoy actividades con los enanos o qué? —Le preguntó a Marco mientras se desvestía. Miraba de reojo sus manos, los músculos de sus brazos, torso y piernas, su piel tostada.

—Creo que sí, Connie y Sasha querían hacer qué sé yo de teatro —Caminaron hacia las duchas, Jean tras un adormilado Marco—, creo que me dijeron un drama en el que unos seres gigantes se comían a su familia o algo así, ya sabes cómo son…

—Sí, sí —Abrió su grifo de agua caliente, mirándole cerrar los ojos al recibir el chorreón en el pecho.

—Y mañana de campamento, ¿por qué te ofreciste voluntario?

—Para poder follarte tranquilo —Marco abrió los ojos, mirándole y revisando que no hubiese nadie.

—Jean, habla más bajo de esas cosas —Sus mejillas volvieron a tener ese tono rojizo que tanto le gustaba. Era facilísimo sacarle los colores.

—No veo el momento de tumbarte en esa caseta, de verte entre mis piernas —Se la acarició mirándole a los ojos, sin acercarse a él. Aún.

—Jean. Para. Se me está poniendo dura —Desplazó su mirada hasta la entrepierna de Marco, encontrándola medio erecta.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo contenerme a tu lado —Escuchó pasos y voces acercándose a las duchas y se le ocurrió una manera de ponerle histérico. Algo que Marco no haría ni muerto pero sería incapaz de resistir.

Cerró ambos grifos, tirando de su mano, llevándolo al fondo donde no iba nunca nadie porque las duchas estaban averiadas. Un muro a la altura de la cadera separaba ambas zonas.

—Túmbate —Le ordenó, poniéndose de rodillas.

—¿Qué haces? —Notó el pánico en su voz.

—Te van a ver de pie y a mí de rodillas, van a pensar lo obvio, túmbate pegado al muro y no te verán —Dudó, pero ante la cercanía de las voces al final le hizo caso.

Tan pronto estuvo en el suelo, trepó sobre él, rozando ambas erecciones, agarrándole de los muslos y besándole con una lascivia que le nublaba la razón. Marco le puso las manos en los hombros, pegándole a su cuerpo al escuchar entrar a sus compañeros, charlando ruidosamente.

—¿Te gustaría que te follase ahora? —Le ronroneó al oído, acariciando la parte interior de sus muslos, abriéndole las piernas—, me muero de ganas de reventarte.

—Jjjjean, no. Ahora no —Bajó la boca por su pecho, parándose en sus pezones. Eran pequeños, oscuros y erectos. Pasó la lengua alrededor de esa piel rugosa y al instante Marco se revolvió—. Por favor, Jean…

—¿Por favor sigue o por favor para? —Se lo mordió, retorciéndole el otro con delicadeza. A Marco le temblaba el labio que se mordía, con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas. Le encantaba verle así, a su merced.

Besó sus pecas desde su pecho hasta su oscuro vello púbico. Le costaba respirar debido al vapor condensado en el ambiente y al calor de su cuerpo. Sus compañeros se reían de un chiste de Connie, Marco se retorcía por el chupetón que Jean le estaba dejando en la cara interna del muslo. Miró su erección, su glande semicubierto de piel. Era muy grueso, considerablemente más grande que el suyo. Le miró a los ojos, agarrando su ancha base y retirando muy despacio esa piel del glande con tres dedos. Marco apretó los músculos del estómago, encorvandose unos segundos hacia adelante con la mano en la boca. Se la acarició tan despacio y tantas veces que en poco tiempo tuvo los dedos manchados de la lubricación natural del chico. Le gustaba observar sus gestos, el propio Jean se sentía a punto de correrse desde el momento que comenzó a tocarle. Pegó la lengua a la base, ascendiendo, acariciándole los huevos con la otra mano. Era la primera vez que hacía una mamada pero tenía la impresión de saber qué debía hacer a cada momento. Al presionar con sus labios, Marco le tiró del pelo con ambas manos, resoplando y murmurando algo con la voz rota. Subió los dedos de sus huevos a su boca, metiéndoselos, sintiendo que se los chupaba de manera febril.  _Es peor que comerle el coño a una tía, no para._ No se estaba quieto. Jean apretaba su carne con la lengua, aprovechando la propia saliva que resbalaba por el miembro del tembloroso Marco y la de su boca para humedecerse el dedo. Al momento en el que los apartó de sus labios, dejó escapar un jadeo escandaloso, cubriéndose con su propia mano y mirando hacia la derecha, angustiado. Los otros no parecieron enterarse de nada. Se lo metió despacio, sin dejar de lamerle, observándole cerrar los ojos cada vez con más fuerza, con los nudillos blancos debido a la intensidad con la que se tapaba la boca. Retorcía las piernas contra sus costados, alzaba las caderas, le arañaba los brazos. Jean se aventuró a meter un segundo dedo, siempre con cuidado. No llegó a meterlo entero cuando el fuerte tirón de pelo y la tensión repentina de sus músculos precedieron al semen, brotando de él abundante, a borbotones. Jean se lo guardó en la boca, exprimiendole, embadurnándose la polla después al escupirlo en su mano, subiendo de nuevo sobre el pecoso y presionando con su glande su poco dilatado cuerpo. El chico puso gesto de dolor, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su amante.

—Vas a hacerme gritar —Se quejó en su oído—, como me la metas voy a gritar, Jean, por favor, por lo que más quieras —Nunca sabía si sus ruegos eran para darle pie o frenarlo.

—Chupamela —Estaba fuera de sí, no iba a controlarse y no quería hacerle daño.

Intercambió sitios con Marco, dejándole en una posición que parecía disfrutar más. El simple hecho de verle succionandole, con las mejillas hundidas hacia adentro y esa expresión de profunda satisfacción era más que suficiente para ponersela dura hasta lo ridículo.

_______________________________________________________________________

—Marco, quiero, quiero que —Los jadeos no le dejaban hablar.

—Qué, qué quieres —Bajó la lengua hasta sus huevos, succionando con delicadeza, presionando su glande con la palma de su mano, rodeándolo con los dedos, oprimiéndola. Los jadeos de Jean se perdían en el vapor del agua caliente, sus manos le acariciaban los brazos, la mejilla y el pelo.

—No te lo tragues —Marco sonrió,  _sí, tienes pinta de ser de los que les gusta mirar el resultado, mi amor._

—¿Quieres correrte en mi cara? —Asintió, llevándose las manos a los ojos. Nunca hacía contacto visual con él mientras se la comía, parecía darle vergüenza. Se preguntó cómo se comportaría de ser él el sumiso.

—Cállate Marco —Al metersela hasta la garganta, Jean encorvó la espalda.

Le pasó la mano por el pecho y los abdominales, palpándole, sacándosela de la boca y lamiendo su longitud mientras la acariciaba, con los ojos cerrados. Disfrutaba comiéndosela, escuchándole jadear su nombre, observándole cubrir sus mejillas rosas. Decidió ponerse en serio. Metió los brazos bajo las piernas de Jean, rodeandolos con ellos y apretando sus muslos contra sus hombros, dejándole inmóvil de cintura para abajo. Hacía tiempo que aprendió a no sentir arcadas al meterse una polla hasta la  garganta y la de Jean no era especialmente grande, por lo que le engulló, frotándole con la lengua en el proceso.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo? —Jean se incorporó demasiado, tirándole del pelo. Gimió demasiado fuerte, le iban a ver por encima del muro pero parecía no darse cuenta o no importarle. Sin embargo se derrumbó—.  _Ohmierdamarco_  —farfulló entre dientes—, Marco, lo tengo ahí.

Saboreó esa primera descarga antes de la corrida. Le soltó las piernas, subiendo una mano y agarrándo a Jean de la nuca, forzando a que le mirase a los ojos, acariciándosela con la otra y la lengua, con la boca abierta y listo para recibir su corrida. Que llegó. Llegó de manera exagerada, manchándole las manos, la cara y el pelo. Jean tuvo un orgasmo silencioso, apretando los dientes, aguantando la respiración. Estaba seguro que de emitir sonido, sería un gemido que escucharían hasta en el baño de las chicas. Le dio una última chupada, sabiendo que la sentiría como insoportable, justo antes de intentar limpiarse la cara con las manos.

—Ojalá hubiese tenido una cámara para grabarte…

—A ver cuándo se van, porque sin agua no hay manera de limpiar todo esto —Jean intentaba ayudarle, resolviendo gran parte del asunto. Su flequillo estaba apelmazado.

—Qué desastre —Se rió, tirando de sus hombros, haciéndole tumbarse sobre él. Marco le besó, enredando sus piernas, sintiendo las caricias de Jean en la mejilla.

Se besaron despacio hasta que escucharon los grifos cerrarse, las voces alejarse y a sus compañeros marcharse. Jean se incorporó lo que pareció una eternidad de besos después, asomándose con cautela por encima de la murallita.

—Has nacido para comer pollas —Le susurró Marco ya bajo el agua, esta vez fresca. Jean dio una carcajada.

—Y tú para ser sumiso. Te juro por mi vida que jamás me había puesto tan cachondo como cuando te veo perdiendo el control.

Se ducharon hablando de sexo, de lo que le gustaba al uno y al otro, con total normalidad. Nunca le había pasado algo así, nunca había sido capaz de hablar sobre lo que le gustaba y lo que no sin morirse de vergüenza en el proceso, pero con Jean era diferente. Si le tentaba, sobre todo si le tentaba en público, sí le parecía vergonzoso, pero hablar del tema le resultó reconfortante. Además, Jean estaba muy perdido en eso de ser gay y al contarle ciertas anécdotas se le abrían los ojos de la impresión, haciéndole reír. Almorzaron charlando con normalidad con los demás del grupo. Nadie había notado su ausencia y nadie pareció haberles escuchado en el baño.

No tuvieron gran cosa que hacer en todo el día más que ayudar a Connie, y Sasha a preparar la obra, riéndose de las pintas que les habían dejado a Bert y a Reiner al disfrazarlos de los monstruos. Encontraron un puñado de marionetas que usarían para la obra que escribieron la noche anterior tras las cervezas. Seguros de su éxito, les encomendaron la tarea de vigilar a los críos mientras la representaban. Se sentaron juntos al fondo, en el césped delante del escenario improvisado.

—Hola profe —Ted, el chico del que se rieron el primer día de talleres, pareció desarrollar un cariño especial hacia Marco. Se sentó a su lado.

—Hola Ted, ¿qué tal el día libre?

—Muy bien, hemos encontrado las gallinas y a su dueño y nos ha dejado darles de comer. También hay un caballo.

—Ya lo hemos visto, sí… —Miró a Jean, que se rió negando con la cabeza.

_________________________________________________________________________

—Parece una eternidad desde aquel primer beso que nos dimos —Le susurró a Marco. Su tierna sonrisa apareció en todo su esplendor—, desde luego para mí es un mundo de distancia.

—Saliste corriendo —dijo con una risita—, te cagaste vivo.

—Claro, no entendía que un hombre pudiese provocarme esos sentimientos —Marco le acercó la mano, apartándole un pelo del flequillo que no estaba en su sitio.

—¿Qué sentimientos? —Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, atrapándole la barbilla después. Le brillaban los ojos, esos ojos café y almendrados tan bonitos.

—Ya sabes qué sentimientos —dijo tragando saliva, intentando ignorar el hecho de que sus mejillas ardían. Nunca había hablado de sus sentimientos con facilidad, siempre lo había considerado demasiado… femenino. Marco le estaba enseñando que estaba equivocado—. ¿Sabes? Estando contigo me he dado cuenta que lo de los sentimentalismos no es una cosa unida al género.

—Oh, vaya, menudo descubrimiento, patentalo —le miró frunciendo el ceño, chasqueando la lengua.

—Para ti será evidente, yo me he comportado toda la vida de una manera con las mujeres y casi seguro que estaba metiendo la pata.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Yo nunca me he avergonzado de demostrar lo que siento ni con mis palabras ni con mis acciones, es como me han educado. Mi madre siempre dice que si tengo dentro un buen sentimiento, que lo demuestre.

—¿Por eso siempre sonríes así? —Marco le miró sin comprender—, fue tu sonrisa la que me hizo plantearme si me gustabas —Le entraron unas ganas exageradas de abrazarle porque, justo en ese momento, le iluminó con otra de sus sonrisas.

Jean se puso en cuclillas, pasando por detrás de Marco, sentándose tras él y tirando de sus hombros, haciéndole apoyar la espalda en su pecho. Se dejó caer sobre él con una sonrisa más pronunciada, agarrándose a sus brazos cuando le dio un largo apretón, rodeándolo con ellos y besando su mejilla.

—Gracias por quererme tanto —Le susurró al oído—, por enseñarme a ser mejor persona.

—Todavía no me creo el estar contigo así —se reía como un idiota cuando le miró a los ojos—, te quiero muchísimo.

—Ay, Marco, Marco… —Le agarró del pelo al besarle en los labios, rozando sus narices después. Le besó el pelo , le pasó los brazos por la cintura y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, prestando atención al escenario.

—¿Qué te pasa Ted? —Marco miraba al chico, que los observaba boquiabierto.

—¿No os da… cosa que os vean? ¿Y si os dicen algo?

—Mira para allá —Jean señaló una fila más al frente, donde una de las chicas se besaba con un muchacho—, si ellos pueden nosotros también. Es exactamente lo mismo.

—No tengo por qué esconder una muestra de cariño, es algo bueno. Y el que considere que esto es algo malo es el que tiene el problema, no yo —Marco entrelazó los dedos con los de Jean.

—Me gustaría poder hacerlo —suspiró el chaval.

—Pues hazlo. Hasta hace dos días yo era hetero y ya me ves.

—Sí, jamás habría pensado que tú… en fin —el chico se rió—, el profe Marco sí, pero tú no.

—Ni yo lo sabía, Ted, soy el primer sorprendido —Se rieron juntos, mirando al escenario.

Y qué cierto era. Al principio del campamento habría sido hasta capaz de partirle la cara a cualquiera que sugiriese que le gustaban las pollas. Y no entendía ese pensamiento, se avergonzaba de haberlo tenido. No tenía problemas con que los demás fuesen gays pero en lo que a él concernía, era un hetero de pies a cabeza. Ahora miraba el perfil del hombre que rodeaba con sus brazos y no comprendía cómo la posibilidad de poder enamorarse de alguien así no estaba entre sus planes sólo porque tuviese otra cosa entre las piernas que no fuese una vagina. Marco era alguien digno de ser amado, de agarrar y no soltar, de no dejar marchar. Un sentimiento desagradable comenzó a nacerle en el pecho,  _solo quedan dos semanas de campamento. O semana y media._  Después de eso se separarían. Vivían a casi 7 horas de distancia y cada uno tenía su trabajo en su ciudad. No se podrían ver en mucho tiempo y ya estaba acostumbrándose a verle todos los días. No le prestó atención a la actuación, se pasó la casi hora entera observando la forma de su oreja, sus cejas, las pecas que le decoraban el rostro y los hombros al aire por esa camiseta sin mangas. Sonriendo débilmente al verle reír, queriendole tanto que era insoportable. Hundió su nariz en el cuello del chico, aspirando su olor, muerto de rabia por no poder retenerlo en su memoria para siempre.

—Jean, ¿estás bien? —Se giró mirándole preocupado, levantando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Cerró los ojos ante el contacto, asintiendo.

—Claro, mira que te pierdes lo mejor —Pudo ver en sus ojos que no se creyó ni por asomo sus palabras.

—Luego hablamos tú y yo… —Desde entonces, no paró de sentir las cosquillas de Marco en sus manos, leves apretones esporádicos. Intentaba no pensar en el hecho de perderle, tenían muchos días por delante para disfrutar el uno del otro, pero desde ese momento era una sombra que le acechaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me encoge el corazón escribiendo sobre estos dos, en serio.  
> Los adoro.  
> Te odio Hajime Isayama por romperme la otp y hacerla canon al mismo tiempo.  
> Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que promete ser FUEGO PURO.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si por mí fuese, no haría otra cosa que escribir sobre ellos dos.  
> Los amo mucho, pero más se quieren ellos.  
> Siento mucho poner un poco de angst, me cuesta la vida hacer que lo pasen mal T_T  
> Se merecen ser felices, ya que Hajime no quiere...

Durante la cena notó que Jean le observaba en silencio, olvidándose de comer. Y no fue el único. Reiner se apoyó en un codo, frunciendo el ceño al verle suspirar mientras giraba con apatía los tallarines con el tenedor.

—Pero a ver, ¿qué cojones te pasa? —le preguntó Reiner. Jean alzó la vista del plato, cambiando la expresión por completo, alzando una ceja.

—Nada, ¿no puedo estar en silencio?

—Por mí como si no vuelves a abrir la boca en el campamento, pero estás preocupando a tu novio —Miró a Marco, que relajó las cejas.

—Un poco sí —admitió. Jean respiró hondo.

—Lo siento, son pamplinas mías —Cogió el plato casi lleno y se lo dio a Sasha, que le lanzó besitos—, me voy a la cama. Estoy cansado —Le observó alejarse con el ceño fruncido.

—Eh —le dijo Reiner—, habla con él y haz que se le pase el disgusto. Bert y yo tardamos un poco más si quieres por si… —Hizo un gesto con la mano ante la boca y la lengua contra su mejilla, fingiendo una felación.

—No, no creo que vayamos a hacer nada más hoy.

—Uh,  _nada más_ , ¿cuándo os habéis escapado vosotros dos? —Abrió la boca, poniéndose en pie y huyendo tras su novio por pura vergüenza de no responder que fue justo a su lado.

Jean estaba acostado de cara a la pared, en su cama, con el brazo por fuera de las sábanas. No supo si lo hizo o no aposta, pero tenía el hueco justo para que él se tumbase detrás. Se quitó la camiseta y los vaqueros, acostándose tras él. Se apoyó con el codo en la almohada, inclinándose sobre su hombro para verle la cara. Se tapaba los ojos con una mano y tan pronto le pasó el brazo por la cintura, se lo apretó con la otra.

—Jean, ¿qué ocurre?

—Es una gilipollez —Le notó la voz extraña, tomada.

—¿Estás llorando? —Le vio apretar los dientes, chasqueando la lengua—. Cuéntame qué te pasa, por favor —Huyó de su contacto, girándose en la cama más cerca de la pared y más lejos de él.

—Vete a dormir, de verdad, no es nada.

Al darse cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada besó su mejilla y se acostó en su cama, lo que no significó que no le diese vueltas al asunto. Jean no era el típico que demostrase sus sentimientos, pero verle en ese estado le hizo pensar que algo debía estar haciéndole mucho daño. Lo único que esperaba era no ser él responsable de ello, Aún estaba despierto cuando Bert y Reiner volvieron, y hasta que este segundo no comenzó a roncar no empezó a adormilarse. Un jadeo repentino seguido de una agitación le hizo entreabrir los ojos. Jean se sentaba en la cama, jadeando, con una mano en el pecho y las lágrimas saltadas. Marco se incorporó, apoyándose en un codo. Jean le miró, salió de su cama y se arrojó sobre él, abrazándolo por la cintura.

—Marco… —Sollozó en silencio contra su piel. Angustiado, le acarició el pelo, besándole las mejillas.

—Eh, eh, eh, ha sido un sueño, ¿qué te pasa? Me estás asustando —Se inclinó sobre él, agarrándole la cara con las manos y besando sus mejillas, mojadas.

—Shhhh —Volvió a pegar la oreja a su pecho—, déjame escucharte —Le abrazó, frunciendo el ceño.  _¿Qué ha soñado para necesitar escuchar los latidos de mi corazón?_ —. Te habías muerto o algo, te habías ido para no volver —Le respondió—, jamás me había sentido tan solo. Y, joder, no debería preocuparte de esta manera, soy gilipollas, aún quedan dos semanas de campamento pero no sé qué me pasa —No le miraba a los ojos, se los frotaba con rabia. Marco le puso la mano en la mejilla, chasqueando la lengua y acariciándosela de nuevo—, no quiero que te vayas —Su cara se contorsionó con la pena, volviendo a abrazarle con fuerza, temblando al sollozar—, no quiero irme, ni alejarme de ti. Joder, te quiero un montón.

—Eres tonto —Se rió, aliviado de que no fuese nada grave  _de verdad_ —. Tú mismo lo has dicho, nos quedan muchos días juntos, no pienses en eso ahora y no le hagas tanto caso a un sueño —Se rió con más ganas—. Lo mejor de todo esto es que siempre vas de tipo duro y siempre he sabido que por dentro eres el más blandito de todos los que estamos aquí.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Yo también te quiero, idiota. Y no, no quiero separarme, pero nos quedan muchos días y muchas cosas que vivir. Y eh —Volvió a apartarle la cara del pecho cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco—, mañana dormimos en la caseta y podrás hacerme lo que quieras —Notó que se ponía colorado al decírselo, pero consiguió que le mirase a los ojos y consiguió sacarle una sonrisa.

—Si no eres capaz de decirme algo como eso sin ponerte colorado, no lo digas.

Marco le acarició el pelo, besando sus labios, sus mejillas, su nariz, toda su cara, muchas veces y muy rápido. Volvió a hacerle reír. Jean le pidió que le abrazase esa noche y él, como era obvio, no pudo negarse. De vez en cuando le susurraba que le quería, Jean le apretaba la mano. No había pensado en ese tema hasta que Jean no lo sacó, y aunque sí que le angustiaba un poco la idea de separarse de él, no iba a permitir que estropease los días que les quedaban por delante. Como por ejemplo el día siguiente. Se lo pasó muerto de nervios desde que abrió los ojos y Jean casi saltó de la cama, de muchísimo mejor humor.

—Voy a ducharme corriendo, vente ahora —Le dijo con prisas. Acercó la boca a su oreja y le susurró—, quiero correrme para durar más tiempo esta noche —Le tiró del pelo de la nuca y le dio un beso profundo, jadeando gravemente en sus labios, bajando la mano por su pecho hasta sus calzoncillos, agarrándole la erección mañanera.

—Jean, que están despiertos —susurró, apartándole la mano.

—Y yo también —Se la agarró sobre los pantalones y le guiñó el ojo, saliendo de la habitación.

_________________________________________________________________________

Para su desgracia, Marco no se movió de la cama. Esperó a que Jean regresara con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro y se duchó con todos los demás. Cogió una mochila, guardando unas cuantas cosas de su taquilla, con el bañador puesto porque por lo visto había un lago y pensaba bañarse.

—Ve ya a la entrada, Eren y Armin deben estar esperando. Voy un momento a la enfermería y vuelvo corriendo —Le hizo caso y se acercó al grupo. Tan pronto llegó, Armin le dió un objeto redondo y plano, bastante grande.

—Vuestra caseta. ¿Dónde está Marco?

—Ahora mismo viene, dice que va a pedir algo en la enfermería.

Eren les contaba algo a los chicos que los tenía idiotizados. Desde luego poseía habilidades de liderazgo. Mikasa se le acercó desde un lateral, él se disculpó y fue a despedirse de ella. Era curioso como ahora no le importaba lo más mínimo verlos juntos. Marco venía resoplando, cerrando su mochila, saludándolos a todos con una sonrisa.

—¿El profe Marco viene? —dijo una chica de 13 años. Armin asintió. Tres de ellas se abalanzaron sobre él, abrazándole por la cintura. Escuchó un chasquido de lengua a su lado. Era Ted, cruzado de brazos.

—Ya les he dicho que es gay, pero se creen que miento porque creen que me gusta.

—¿Y no te gusta? —Le miró a la cara, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

—No. Eren es más guapo —Le susurró.  _Menudo gusto de mierda tiene el enano._

Los dejaron en la parte de atrás del grupo, vigilando que ninguno se perdiese o desviase del camino. Las chicas no se despegaban de Marco, que charlaba con ellas felizmente sobre las cosas que le gustaba o no le gustaba hacer.

—Profe —dijo una después de muchas risitas—, ¿tienes novia?

—Nnnop —Contestó él alegremente.

—¿Y te gusta alguna chica? —Negó con la cabeza, visiblemente divertido. Jean comenzó a sonreír de lado porque todas se rieron incluso más nerviosas que antes. Eren y Armin pararon junto a una valla, señalando a un montón de vacas que pastaban tranquilamente.

—No tengáis miedo —Les dijo Marco a las chicas—, si no hay terneros no hacen nada.

—Qué lenguas más largas —dijo una de ellas.

—¿Queréis saber cómo dan besos las vacas? —Les preguntó Jean a las tres y a Ted, que se sonrieron esperando la respuesta. Le puso una mano en la mejilla a Marco, aguantándole la cabeza con la otra y lamiéndole la mejilla opuesta de barbilla a ceja. Su gritito sonó a “ _Iiiiiihhhh”._

—¡¡Jean!! —Dió dos pasos atrás, limpiándose la cara con el dorso de la mano mientras él se partía de risa con los niños.

Las chicas comenzaron a fijarse en él también, haciéndole el mismo tipo de preguntas, caminando hasta el claro donde montarían las casetas. Jean colocó la suya un poco más alejado del grupo de lo normal, siendo previsor.  _Si iban a gemir, al menos que no se enterasen los críos._  Tan pronto estuvieron situados, se quitaron las camisetas y los zapatos. Jean fue el primero en lanzarse al agua de cabeza, acto seguido la mayoría de los chicos. Estaba helada, pero hacía tanto calor que se agradecía.

—Hay algas en el fondo —Se quejó una chica, asqueada. Jean la cogió en sus hombros, haciéndole dar un gritito.

—¡Marco, coge a alguna y a ver quién gana! —Le hizo caso, sosteniendo a la primera que se le lanzó a los brazos.

Tras la primera batalla, los chicos se fueron turnando, subiéndose también en los hombros de Armin y Eren. Acabaron agotados, pidiendo que les dejasen unos segundos de descanso. Marco hundió la cabeza en el agua para luego echar el pelo hacia atrás. Al sentirse observado, le sonrió, flotando sin tocar el fondo.

—Estoy a punto de matarle la ilusión a las chicas —Murmuró nadando hacia a él—, no te quitan la vista de encima.

—¿Vas a ser tan despiadado? —Esa mordida de labio fue un desafío en toda regla.

—No, de momento no. Pero si se me apetece mucho besarte, voy a hacerlo. O tocarte.

—Ya me has lamido la cara, no sé qué puede ser peor.

—Lamerte la boca —Marco resopló, hundiéndose y nadando lejos de él.

Siguieron jugando hasta la hora del almuerzo y nada más acabar de comer, volvieron a bañarse. Armin no paraba de decir que les iba a sentar mal, pero nadie le hizo caso. Tan pronto comenzó a irse el sol, mandaron a los chicos fuera del agua, algunos hasta tiritaban.

—Súbete las calzonas, exhibicionista —Murmuró Marco, saliendo a su lado. Sus ojos castaños brillaban de una manera que sabía iba a recordar una vez no estuviesen juntos. Quitaba el aliento.

—No me extraña que estén todas locas por ti —Le pellizcó la barbilla, guiñándole el ojo porque sabía que se iba a poner colorado.

Aguantó el tirón hasta llegar a la caseta, donde se metieron a quitarse los bañadores y ponerse ropa interior seca. En medio del bosque comenzaba a refrescar. Cerró la cremallera y al darse la vuelta, se lo encontró sentado, con el bañador por los tobillos, buscando calzoncillos limpios en su mochila. Hinchó los carrillos y expulsó el aire despacio, bajándose él también el bañador.

_______________________________________________________________________

Jean se le echó encima, tumbandole en el suelo de la caseta, lamiéndole desde el ombligo hasta la boca. Se rió mientras le besaba y le pellizcaba, intentando alejarse de él.

—Estate quieto, tenemos que salir otra vez. Guárdate las ganas para esta noche.

—Qué autocontrol tienes… o eso o no te pongo tanto como tú a mí.

—¿En serio? ¿De verdad me estás diciendo eso? —Le cogió la mano y se la puso en su miembro erecto—. Es la tercera vez hoy solo por mirarte. Las otras dos veces estaba o bajo las sábanas o bajo el agua —Jean comenzó a mover la muñeca despacio, masturbándose él también—. Hnnnooo, no, no. En serio, no —A pesar de estar jadeando, le paró—, cámbiate de una vez.

—Vas a ver las estrellas de la que te voy a dar luego… —prometió.

Y eso esperaba, que le diera fuerte y profundo. Se vistió a toda prisa, obligándose a pensar en otra cosa, saliendo atropelladamente de la caseta. Eren les explicó a los chicos cómo encender la fogata, consiguiendolo a la primera y recibiendo ruiditos sorprendidos como recompensa. Parecía crecerse cuando era el centro de atención, de hecho un grupo de chavales no paraba de preguntarle de todo y es que tanto él como Armin se habían criado en el campo y sabían de lo que hablaban. Jean apareció con una neverita, repartiéndole un pinchito de carne a cada persona. Había dos raciones para cada uno y una pieza de fruta. Comieron con ganas, estaban muertos de hambre. En lugar de sentarse como siempre, estirado cuan largo era, se agarró las piernas con un escalofrío.

—Ish, puto campo —murmuró.

—Tendrías que haberte traído una chaqueta como nos dijo el profe Armin —le sugirió una de las chicas.

—No pasa nada, yo no tengo frío —Marco se acercó a él, frotándole los brazos al pasarle el suyo por la espalda. Jean se le arrimó con un gruñido molesto.

—¿Alguna vez has ido de acampada con una chica? —La miró, negando—, ¿has tenido novia, profe? —Volvió a negar con la cabeza—. ¡No me lo creo!

—Porque ha tenido novios, no novias —refunfuñó Ted.

—¡Deja de inventarte cosas! —Una de las chicas le empujó, ignorándolo después.

—¿Qué tendría que tener tu pareja ideal? —Las tres lo miraban expectantes.

—Hmmm… si es lo contrario a mí, mejor. No me gustaría estar con alguien tan cortón como yo. Quiero a una persona impetuosa, que me haga plantearme si lo que hago a su lado debería hacerlo. Alguien que tenga el valor que me falta, una persona directa y honesta En realidad lo que de verdad me gusta son estas típicas personas que parece que son de piedra pero cuando están contigo se convierten en algodón hasta el punto de sonrojarse. Ya sabéis lo que digo, ¿no? —Las tres sonrieron. Una de ellas miró a Jean.

—¿Y a ti, profe?

—¿Sabéis de estas personas que todos adoran porque son buenos de corazón? Estas personas que cuando sonríen te alegran el día.

—¿Como Marco? —dijo una. Él sonrió de lado.

—Exacto, como Marco. Pues eso. Y además me encantan las pecas —Le miró a la cara—, Eh, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

—Vale, ¿por qué no? —Las chicas se rieron creyendo que era una broma. Lo que desconocían eran las ganas inmensas que tenía de comerselo a besos. Las tres se levantaron, yendo juntas entre los árboles con una linterna para vaciar la vejiga.

—Son unas cotillas —Le dijo Jean, y tú das demasiados detalles.

—¿Te da vergüenza que sepan que en realidad eres una persona adorable que se pone colorada cuando le digo cosas bonitas?

—Mira quién habla de ponerse colorado, vives en ese estado constantemente —Por su tono de voz, supo que sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse. Se inclinó sobre él y le susurró al oído:

—Y no es solo cuando te digo cosas cuando te pones así, sobre todo cuando te las hago —No pudo evitar la risita nerviosa que se le escapó. Jean apoyó la boca en sus brazos, mirando al fuego fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Estaba guapísimo. Le pasó la mano por la mejilla, hacia su pelo, apartándoselo—. Está más largo —Le besó la sien derecha. Jean le miró a los ojos, con la sombra del rubor sobre su nariz y cachetes.

—Eres un imbécil —Marco rozó su nariz con la suya, sonriendo. Jean le acercó la boca, dándole un lento beso en los labios. Siempre sentía como si tirasen de su estómago hacia arriba cuando le besaba sin esperarlo—, mi imbécil —Asintió, volviendo a besarle con una sonrisa más pronunciada.

________________________________________________________________________

Se sentaron como el día anterior viendo el teatro, solo que ahora era Marco el que servía de reposo para un tembloroso Jean, pasándole las manos por los brazos. Armin narraba de manera experta una historia de terror, pero él se estaba quedando frito entre caricia y caricia, sintiéndose calentito en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos, solo un ratito, disfrutando de la suave narración de Armin, el crepitar del fuego y la respiración de Marco contra su pelo. Sintió un beso en la cara. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba. Marco le puso la mano en la mejilla, acariciándole el mentón, besándole despacio en los labios una y otra, y otra vez mientras Jean le clavaba las uñas en ese brazo que le rodeaba con fuerza. Jean le metió la lengua en la boca tan despacio como le besaba, sintiendo que le tiraba del pelo y respiraba más profundamente. Sus pechos ascendían, acelerados por la lucha de sus lenguas. Nadie les prestaba atención, centrados en la historia de Armin. Y no fue hasta que la acabó con un sorprendido  _“oooooohhhhhh…”_  de los chicos que no dejaron de besarse.

—Siento la boca como cuando comes muchas palomitas saladas —murmuró Marco en su oído, riéndose—, pero quiero seguir besándote.

—¡Bueno! Hora de irse a la cama, que mucho hemos tardado. Vamos a apagar el fuego como es debido y a recoger.

Se levantaron, poniéndolo todo en orden y asegurándose de que todo el mundo estaba en sus casetas y con todo lo que necesitaban. Les dieron las buenas noches y se alejaron hacia su tienda de campaña, mirándose de reojo. A más cerca de llegar, más aceleraban los pasos, más se miraban y más sonreían nerviosos. Marco la abrió con las manos temblorosas, él la cerró con el pulso firme. No se había dado la vuelta que ya había encendido una pequeña lamparita eléctrica y se había quitado la camiseta. Le quitó la suya a Jean, pasando los labios por su pecho, con las piernas abiertas y él en medio de rodillas.

—Quiero ponerte muy cachondo —Le dijo Jean, tumbándose sobre él, apoyado en las puntas de los pies para quitarse los pantalones y calzoncillos mientras Marco hacía lo mismo bajo su cuerpo, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, respirando uno en la boca del otro—, que me necesites y no puedas más.

—Ya te necesito, llevo necesitándote desde la primera vez que te la comí —Pretendió ponerse a cuatro patas, pero le tumbó boca arriba, haciendo que su espalda chocase bruscamente contra el aislante.

—Quiero verte la cara —Le pasó las manos por los brazos, subiéndoselos, frotando su erección con la de Marco.

—Abre mi mochila, busca un bote blanco con la tapa azul —Jadeó. Le hizo caso y la cogió con una mano, aún sosteniendo las muñecas de Marco sobre su cabeza. Tuvo un escalofrío cuando Marco le pegó la lengua a la base del cuello, succionando después.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto? ¿Te lo has traído de casa? —Era un bote de vaselina enorme. Al mirarle a la cara vio culpabilidad en sus ojos.

—De la enfermería —murmuró a media voz. Jean sonrió de lado, dejándolo junto a la cabeza de Marco.

Aún sosteniéndole las muñecas, fue mordisqueando su piel hasta su pecho. Marco apretó los dientes, quejándose, levantando las caderas. Notarle tan ansioso por su cuerpo no hacía más que endurecérsela de manera irrisoria. Succionaba sus pezones, presionando con la lengua al mismo tiempo, riéndose al escuchar sus cortos y agudos gemidos en casi voz baja. Le soltó las manos, llegando a su vello púbico, enterrando la nariz en él y aspirando. El aroma de la caseta provenía principalmente del plástico y los materiales sintéticos que los rodeaban, pero el olor de entre sus piernas era pura ambrosía. Despertó sus instintos más primarios, metiéndosela en la boca impaciente, sintiendo la arcada al querer tragarle demasiado.

—Voy a correrme —Marco le agarraba del pelo, mordiéndose el labio, estirando y encogiendo las piernas—, no me la comas así.

—No tienes aguante ninguno —Hizo contacto visual con él mientras le lamía de huevos a glande. Le vió resoplar y casi pierde los papeles con su ruego:

—Por favor, fóllame ya.

Agarró el bote de vaselina, abriéndolo y empapando el dedo índice, embadurnándolo. Lo pasó por la entrada de Marco, en círculos, despacio. Pero si alguien tenía menos paciencia que Jean, era él. Se encorvó hacia adelante en un movimiento de caderas y, agarrándole la mano, le obligó a meterle el dedo. Cuando apretó hacia arriba, le vio sonreír con los ojos cerrados.

—Otro, mete otro.

—No quiero hacerte da—

—Jean, por favor, otro, no es la primera vez que hago esto, Jean… —Tragó saliva. No soportaba que gimiera su nombre. Le hizo caso. Y cuando le pidió un tercero también obedeció. Se inclinó sobre él, masturbándose y agarrando su polla al mismo tiempo, acariciándolas las dos—. Metemela, metemela, no puedo, Jean, no puedo más.

Eso es lo que él quería, tenerle implorante. Sacó los dedos de su cuerpo y cogió una buena cantidad de vaselina, empapado de ella, asegurándose de no provocarle dolor. Marco subió las rodillas hasta su pecho, abriéndose, tirando de su piel con las manos para facilitarle el acceso. Jean tanteó la entrada con su glande, despacio. Marco respiraba muy rápido, con los labios apretados y la vista fija en el grueso glande de Jean.

_______________________________________________________________________

Se iba a volver loco, parecía no lanzarse del todo y lo que él necesitaba era que le clavase contra el suelo de una vez. Cuando metió el glande, empujando suavemente en su interior ya dilatado por sus dedos, Jean se dejó caer sobre él, agarrándole de las piernas, jadeando con fuerza en su oído. Muy despacio fue entrando en él, gimiendo con cada leve vaivén de caderas. Marco sentía ese conocido ardor en su interior, esa deliciosa manera de sentirse lleno, solo que esta vez no era cualquier ligue casual. Era Jean. Su Jean. Y no le miraba a los ojos, los tenía cerrados, con la boca abierta, a punto de perder el control.

—Mírame —Le rogó. Jean entreabrió sus ojos castaños. Le besó despacio.

—Es demasiado estrecho, joder, Marco, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la puta vida —Su quejido sonó como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar, y él se sorprendió al notar las caderas de Jean contra su culo.

Comenzó a moverse un poco más ansioso, sin apenas sacarla, preguntándole si le gustaba. Marco solo podía asentir.  _Más, más, más, dame más._ Quería decirle que le diera más fuerte pero temía que si abría la boca para hablar, el grito llegase hasta los dormitorios del campamento. Jean le colocó una rodilla debajo del cuerpo, levantándole las caderas y sosteniéndolo por la nuca. Marco se agarró a la funda de los cojines con ambas manos, retorciéndola y gimiendo sin poder evitarlo. Sentía la mirada de Jean clavada en su rostro, su miembro golpearle en lo más profundo y las gotas de su propio esperma mancharle el pecho. Se la sacó despacio, poniéndole de espaldas, tumbado contra la lona de la caseta. Esa era definitivamente su postura favorita tanto para dar como para recibir. Marco dobló una rodilla contra su cuerpo, rodeando la almohada con los brazos. Al volver a sentirle entrar, mordió la tela, esforzándose por no hacer ruido. Jean se apoyó con ambas manos en su culo, moviendo solo las caderas, hasta el fondo.

—¿De qué te ríes tú, eh? —Le susurró al oído con voz divertida. No se había dado cuenta pero era cierto, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Me encanta —Se encogió al sentir su boca en el cuello, pero le arrimó el culo un poco más.

—Córrete conmigo —Le metió la mano bajo el cuerpo, acariciando tan solo la parte superior de su erección. Más que suficiente.

Mientras él mordía la almohada, Jean le mordía el hombro, follándole salvajemente, metiéndosela y sacándosela en violentas embestidas, poseyéndole hasta el punto de hacerle ver blanco en un orgasmo que le obligó a gritar contra su brazo. Al apretar los músculos involuntariamente, Jean exclamó, lanzando al aire juramentos fraccionados, gemidos exhalados. Sintió que no cabía en su interior todo lo que tenía para darle, más lubricado que nunca. Jean apretó las caderas a él, derrumbándose sobre su espalda, jadeando como loco y tragando saliva con dificultad. Le apartó el pegajoso pelo de la cara a Marco, besándole la mejilla. Seguía con las cejas juntas y los ojos cerrados, sofocado.

—¿Estás bien? Lo siento, me he pasado de brusco.

—Anda ya, has sido suave en comparación a otros con los que he estado —Giró la cara, besándolo sobre su hombro, besos húmedos y ardientes—, y el tamaño de tu polla es perfecto. —Salió de él, tumbándose a su lado con una risita. Notó el esperma saliendo de su interior, derramándose entre sus muslos.

—Menudo desastre —Miró dentro de la mochila de Marco, sacando un paquete de pañuelos y limpiándole como pudo.

—Dame, tengo el estómago lleno —Al girarse vio las manchas de su propio esperma en su piel y las sábanas. A Jean se le dibujó una sonrisa golfa. Subió la cremallera de la caseta y le dio la mano, desnudo.

—¿Qué haces? No.

—Ven, dame la mano, confía en mí y vuelvete loco. Siempre eres demasiado correcto. Lo has dicho antes, ¿no? Esto es lo que quieres.

Accedió solo porque cada vez que se dejaba llevar por él, lo pasaba de miedo por mucho que se muriese de vergüenza. Entre risitas, le sacó de la caseta, llevándoselo de la mano hacia el lago. Se llevó un dedo a los labios y entraron en el agua despacio.

—Nos vamos a resfriar —No podía parar de reírse, pensando en que alguien saliese a mear y los viese en el agua.

—Nah, ven —Jean le puso las manos en las caderas, pegándose a él y besándolo despacio en los labios.

—Me encanta esto de ti, de verdad que me gusta —dijo Marco en su boca, acariciándole los cortos y oscuros pelos de su nuca con las uñas—, que me vuelvas loco y tengas tan poca vergüenza.

—¿Ves? Y a mí me encanta ponerte colorado —Notaba el agua helada correr entre sus cuerpos, sonrió, volviéndose a dar cuenta de que tenía que agachar un poco la cabeza para besarle.

—¡Eh, qué hacéis ahí! —Se metió en el agua hasta la nariz cuando una linterna los alumbró.

—¡¡Vete a dormir, Jaeger!! —Le gritó Jean a Eren, mostrándole el dedo corazón.

—Ah, ¡Lo siento! —Se dio la vuelta, apresurado.

—Te mato, te juro que te mato —Murmuró Marco. Jean se lanzó sobre su cuerpo, flotando sobre él y dándole un beso que le dejó la mente en blanco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojalá observarlos por un agujerito  
> *on fire*  
> El próximo capítulo es el último, y es más largo que los demás.   
> Con su epílogo y todo.  
> Gracias por leer ♥


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y tanto que este es más largo... pero bueno, quería decir mucho y no quería alargarme.  
> Espero que os guste lo que queda ^^

Al despertarse sintió un sofoco brutal. El sol pegaba en la caseta de lleno y hacía tanto calor que no podía respirar. Miró la hora y eran solo las 9:30 de la mañana. Lo de Marco era una composición anárquica de piel, pecas, pelo desastroso y sábana que ni le cubría ni le dejaba de cubrir, respirando profundamente. Habían tenido la decencia de ponerse los calzoncillos la noche anterior, por si tenían que salir, como era su caso en esos momentos. El único sonido que le rodeaba era el de la naturaleza y en absoluta calma caminó hasta los árboles más cercanos en los que echó una meada eterna. Una vez en paz con su vejiga, volvió a la caseta, descubriendo que era incapaz de meterse. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansado para levantarse, por lo que se metió en ella hasta la cintura, apoyando su cojín en el césped y dejándose caer en él boca arriba con las manos bajo su nuca. Escuchó risitas a lo lejos por lo que miró de reojo, para comprobar que eran las chicas, observándole. No mucho después sintió a Marco moverse, tocarle la pierna. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada confusa en la puerta de la caseta. 

_Por qué querré tanto a este inútil…_

—Péinate esas greñas —Marco bostezó, desordenándoselas más, dejándose caer sobre su pecho y dejándolo sin respiración—. Pesas un poco.

—Hmmmmm —Puso sus manos bajo la barbilla, mirándole con los ojos medio cerrados.

—Me quiero aprender tus pecas, ¿podré algún día? —Se rió como un idiota, una risita rápida y adormilada. Rodó sobre su cuerpo, dejándose caer a su lado, estirándose.

—Qué bien he dormido —Subió una mano, acariciándole el bíceps con dos dedos—, aunque me duele el culo...

—Tengo un problema —Le miró la boca, esos labios gruesos que tantísimo le gustaba sentir—, las niñas están mirando y quiero besarte.

—Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que se enteren —Marco se puso de lado apoyando su cuerpo en un brazo, inclinándose sobre su cara y dándole el beso de buenos días que esperaba desde hacía un rato. Le hizo cosquillas en la frente con su pelo.

Jean le puso la mano en el cuello, rodando sobre él, riéndose golfo ante su sonrisilla alegre. Se tumbó en diagonal, dejando caer su pecho en el de Marco, sintiéndo sus caricias en el costado mientras le besaba desde arriba. Le acarició el pelo, observando sus ojos alegres. En su vida había estado tan enamorado.

—¡¡Os lo dije!! —Ted se reía de fondo ante las protestas de las chicas. Tras un profundo suspiro compartido que les hizo reír, se levantaron y fueron a desayunar con ellos, saludando a Armin y a Eren que habían dormido en el lado opuesto del campamento.

—Profe, eres un mentiroso —Le dijo una de las chicas a Marco, enfurruñada—, nos dijiste que no tenías pareja.

—No. Os dije que no tenía  _novia_ —aclaró. La chica puso morritos, fastidiada.

—Nunca nos los preguntásteis —dijo Jean—, no debéis asumir que todo el mundo es hetero. Es más fácil si preguntáis a esa persona si tiene pareja, aunque sigue siendo algo un pelín maleducado.

—¿Por qué los dos monitores más guapos tienen que ser gays? —Se rieron cuando una de las chicas se tiró de cara al césped.

—Reiner es soltero —dijo Marco.

—¿Cómo que Reiner? —El pecoso le miró con media sonrisilla—, ¿te gusta Reiner? —Se encogió de hombros.

—Está bueno y es grandote además de simpático. Ya sabes que los que sois tan extrovertidos me atraéis. Además, a tí te gusta Mikasa y nunca he dicho nada —murmuró un “ _no es lo mismo y lo sabes”._

—¿¡Perdón?! —Eren dejó de comer, con aspecto de querer saltarle al cuello.

—Tranquilito, ¿eh? —dijo Jean orientando las palmas de las manos hacia él. Armin le dió un manotazo en el brazo a Eren mientras que Marco le tiraba del meñique a Jean—. No te acojones que ahora mismo solo me interesa Marco.

—Como si tuviese que tener miedo de algo —los chicos los observaban con la boca abierta, dejando de comer. Algunos sonreían, algunos se asustaron.

—Si estuviese conmigo por lo menos sí que tendría org—

—Ay, cállate ya —Marco le cogió por la barbilla y le dió un beso en los labios. Jean sonrió, olvidándose del gilipollas de Eren, de Mikasa y el campamento entero, tirándose sobre él, tirándole el desayuno, besándole con fuerza y ambas manos en sus mejillas. Las chicas dieron un gritito, excitadas. Ted suspiró. Eren refunfuñaba. Pero el universo entero de Jean se concentraba tan solo en la sonrisa avergonzada de Marco. 

_Qué voy a hacer sin él…_

_______________________________________________________________________

La semana y media de campamento que les quedaba lo vivieron tan intensamente como pudieron. Por las tardes solían o bien quedarse con el grupo o, si se sentían más necesitados, dándose una vuelta campestre. Siempre con la vaselina de acompañante por si las moscas. Hicieron el amor casi por todas las esquinas del campamento, tanto dentro como fuera, todo un milagro que no les pillasen. Había días que se preguntaba cómo era posible que siguiese en pie con las _palizas_ que le daba Jean. Reiner y Bert casi los pillan en pleno acto al entrar en una de sus “ _siestas”_  en el bungalow, pero consiguió que la sangre de Jean volviese a su cerebro a base de pellizcos en el muslo. Se volvieron también la atracción principal de las chicas, que tan pronto los veían juntos se reían y cuchicheaban. El último día de campamento se levantó con la intención de vivirlo como siempre, haciéndoselo saber a Jean y pidiéndole que intentase lo mismo. Durante todo el día hicieron concursos, los chicos habían fabricado regalos secretos en las clases de arte para los profes, dándole a ellos dos un pergamino que se dividía en dos de “la pareja del campamento _”,_ a Reiner y Bert el de “mejor cuerpo”, a Annie y Mikasa uno que decía “girl power”, el de Christa era “la más bella” y el de Ymir “lan más guay”. A Eren le dieron uno por su valentía, a Armin por su sabiduría, a Connie por ser el payaso de todos y a Sasha por glotona. Todos estaban muy felices con sus premios, los chicos eran un amor. Les echaría de menos. Y con ese pensamiento en mente miró a Jean, que observaba el diploma con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

—Ven conmigo un momento —Marco se puso en pie, ofreciéndole la mano.

Casi no podía ver por dónde pisaba, había oscurecido y esa zona seguía sin estar alumbrada. Al ver dónde le llevaba, escuchó que Jean chasqueaba la lengua. Se paró en seco, por lo que se giró a mirarle. El rubio tenía una mano ante los ojos, llevándose su otra mano a la cara. Se acercó a él, susurrando su nombre.

—No puedo hacer esto —dijo a media voz.

—Ven conmigo, por favor —Le pidió Marco. Se apartó las manos de la cara y tragó saliva. Intentó no ver sus ojos llorosos, pero los vio. Se obligó a sí mismo a no derrumbarse. Caminaron hasta la valla donde Sasha se coló para buscar huevos aquel día.

—Apesta a corral —Se rió, cogiéndole las manos a Jean.

—¿Te acuerdas de cómo te sentiste cuando nos besamos por primera vez? —Asintió, mirándole con esos ojos húmedos y las comisuras de sus labios inclinadas hacia el lado que no debían—. No me podía creer que precisamente la persona en la que me había fijado era la que me estaba besando. Nunca me había pasado eso de tener un  _crush_  y que se fijase en mí.

—Me moría de miedo. Sentí tanto con ese beso que me cagué vivo. Sabía que me gustabas mucho, pero me negaba a admitirlo. Fui un idiota.

—No, fue parte de nuestra historia —Le puso las manos en los hombros, besándolo despacio en los labios—, me ha encantado vivir esto contigo.

—No hables como si ya se hubiese acabado —En su quejido pudo sentir angustia—, no nos vamos hasta mañana por la mañana.

—Pero no quiero despedirme mañana, quiero despedirme ahora. Porque lo último que necesito ver mañana es tu sonrisa.

Jean cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y tirando de su camiseta blanca. Marco le abrazó todo lo fuerte que fue capaz, acariciando ese pelo extraño y precioso de dos colores, besándolo, llorando con él en silencio.  _Hasta para llorar soy más comedido_. Iba a ser muy difícil el no verle todos los días, no poder charlar con él a la hora del almuerzo, no sentir su mano rozando sus dedos de manera casual cuando caminaba. Iba a echar de menos mirar a su alrededor y verle por allí, sin siquiera interactuar con él, solo verle o escucharle. Su ropa no iba a oler a él, su sudor tampoco, ni su almohada. Pero su corazón rebosaba de Jean en esos instantes, sabía que podría racionar un poco su amor por él para volver a llenarlo en cuanto se reencontrasen, lo cual esperaba no fuese muy tarde.

—Tengo miedo —le dijo Jean esa noche, en la cama, después de interminables besos durante horas—. La distancia mata las relaciones. Y no quiero que esto se quede en un campamento. Lo siento demasiado intenso.

—¿Sabes que es la primera vez que me enamoro y es correspondido? —Jean asintió.

—Me lo dijiste la segunda vez que lo hicimos, cuando nos escapamos días después de acampar con Eren y los demás. Lo que no te dije es que yo nunca me había enamorado. Jamás. Y no sé qué va a pasar ahora.

—Que nos vamos a echar de menos. Pero tú tienes mi teléfono y yo tengo el tuyo, estaremos bien, iremos tirando. Ya nos escaparemos cuando podamos.

Jean no dijo nada más. Al día siguiente en el autobús tampoco habló demasiado. Se limitaba a cogerle la mano, a mirar sus dedos y a suspirar. Tan solo habló tras abrazarle en la estación de tren. Mirándole a los ojos le dijo un  _te amo,_ decorado con una amplia y honesta sonrisa, que se le grabó a fuego en el alma.

______________________________________________________________________

Habían pasado tres _putos_ meses y medio. El verano se llevó su felicidad. Miraba por la ventanilla medio adormilado, arrebujado en sus ropas de invierno. Por lo visto la calefacción del autobús no funcionaba y estaba helado. Odiaba ser tan friolero. De repente le prestó atención a la melodía que sonaba en su reproductor de música.

“ _You’re just like an angel, your skin makes me cry. You float like a feather in a beautiful world. I wish I was special. You’re so fucking special. But I’m a creep, I’m a weirdo, What the hell am I doing here? I don’t belong here_ ” .

Se quitó los cascos, enfadado y molesto, limpiándose una lágrima de manera furiosa de la mejilla. Últimamente la música le solía hacer más mal que bien, quizás la música que escuchaba era una mierda. Sintió el teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo, sonriendo débilmente ante su mensaje de buenos días. La frialdad del teléfono era mayor que la del clima. Entró en la cafetería, saludando a sus compañeros de trabajo con los que echaba más horas de lo normal con tal de reunir dinero para poder ir a verle. Entre órdenes de frappés, cappuccinos, té con leche de soja y demás pijadas se le pasó gran parte de la mañana. Le vibró el teléfono cuando estaba en la sala de descanso, desayunando.

— _¿Estás trabajando?_  —Le escribió Marco.

— _A no ser que caiga un meteorito en la cafetería, a esta hora siempre estoy trabajando. Qué ganas de meterme en la cama…_

_—Pronto te acuestas, calentito debajo del nórdico, que seguro que tienes frío._

_—No quiero el nórdico, tú das más calor. Eres el hombre antorcha —_ Siempre se quejaba del sudor, pero es que él necesitaba abrazarle, le gustaba dormir abrazados—.  _Si me dijesen de irme ahora mismo de vuelta al campamento, lo hacía. Con frío y todo._

— _Si es por verme no te hace falta pedir tanto. Con que me pongas un café con leche me conformo, y rapidito, que estoy esperando_ —Miró el teléfono, frunciendo el ceño.

Lo siguiente que recibió fue una foto de su cara de fastidio. Pero no era su cara lo que le llamó la atención, era el fondo. Conocía ese fondo. Lo tenía enfrente todos los putos días. Se levantó arrastrando la silla, asustando al compañero que desayunaba con él. Salió con prisas, mirando a la fila de gente que esperaba su turno.

—Jean —Su compañera de trabajo le señalaba al fondo del bar—, ese muchacho ha pedido una bebida para ti y se ha sentado por ahí, ahora iba a ir a buscarte.

Giró la cara, Marco le observaba apoyado en una mano con una expresión alegre que se transformó en risilla. Corrió hacia él, tropezando con una silla de camino. Sintió las piernas fallarle al acercarse, al ver sus pecas de cerca, al sentir sus manos acariciarle la cara y el pelo. Se arrodilló en el suelo, abrazándole por la cintura, oliendo su cuello con intensidad y sintiendo sus dedos pasarle por el pelo. Alzó la cara, buscando su boca desesperado, suspirando temblorosamente cuando por fin tuvo sus labios entre los suyos. Pero lo que de verdad quería era besar sus pecas. Le besó las mejillas y esa chata nariz tantas veces que le hizo reír a carcajadas.

—¿Qué significa este pelo? —Le preguntó tirando de uno de sus largos y rubios mechones. Jean arrimó la silla a él, cualquier cercanía era poca. Le cogió la mano, besandosela.

—Le hago la competencia a Christa, pero lo de abajo sigue rapado, que sé que te gusta. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada de que venías?

—Porque si te lo decía no sería una sorpresa, ¿no? —Sentía su sonrisa inmensa, un reflejo de la del que tenía delante.

—¿Cuánto te quedas?

—Luego hablamos de eso, ahora dime, ¿dónde me vas a llevar cuando acabe tu turno? No conozco la ciudad, casi me pierdo para llegar aquí.

—A mi cama, claro —Marco chasqueó la lengua, riéndose y apartando la mirada. Jean dio una carcajada, no llevaban juntos ni dos minutos y ya estaba colorado.

—En serio, ¿dónde?

—A mi cama —Le repitió, obligándole a que centrara sus ojos café en los suyos con dos dedos en su barbilla—, lo primero que voy a hacer es besar tu piel desnuda y después te llevo donde quieras. ¿Sabes lo mucho que he echado de menos tus pecas?

—Y yo tu poca vergüenza —Al verle cada vez más sonrojado se mordió el labio, besándolo profundamente, deseandole tanto que le resultaba insoportable.

—En realidad solo quiero abrazarte, que me abraces y no me sueltes.

—Eso lo puedo hacer sin problemas y cuando quieras.

—¡Jean, echa una mano! —Miró hacia atrás, a su compañera, angustiada por la enorme cola que se estaba formando.

—Pero va a ser luego. Ven en hora y media, mientras date una vuelta por aquí y compra lubricante, que no tengo.

—Ya traigo —Miró a su alrededor, avergonzado una vez más. En su vida había trabajado con tanta energía y tan sonriente. Y en su vida había tenido tantas ganas de acabar la jornada laboral como ese día.

______________________________________________________________________

No se fue de la cafetería. Pasó la hora y media observándole trabajar desde la mesa del fondo, alegre de tenerle delante después de meses. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, palpando las llaves y sonriendo. Al acabar su turno caminó hacia él con una enorme sonrisa. Echaba de menos esos colmillos más grandes de lo normal, su mirada juguetona, ese hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda cuando sonreía y lo bien que estaba a su lado.

—Me han dicho que me vaya antes, que ellos limpian y cierran hoy, así que vámonos.

—Qué bien te sienta ese gorro —Era de lana roja y contrastaba a la perfección con su pelo y ojos. Le bailaba el corazón en el pecho solo con mirarle directamente.

Cogieron el autobús, Jean no le soltaba, abrazándole desde atrás con la cara contra su espalda, charlando sobre los sitios a los que le iba a llevar al día siguiente en caso de que le dejase salir de la cama. Vivía en un ático, un apartamento diminuto de una habitación y baño. Su cama era muy baja pero ancha, justo bajo un tragaluz. Y fue allí dónde le empujó, cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Se desnudaron despacio, mirándose mucho y tocándose más. Jean cumplió la promesa de tocar su piel por completo, pasando las manos y boca por sus mejillas, labios, cuello y pecho. Siguió por sus costados, sus hombros, brazos y manos, deteniéndose en cada dedo. Besó sus caderas, sus muslos e ingles, haciéndole jadear, sus rodillas y tobillos. Se rió al girarlo para lamerle la nuca, besando su espalda y acariciando su columna. Le mordió el culo, riéndose, la parte posterior de los muslos, hasta los talones.

—Eres perfecto —Le susurró subiendo de nuevo, rozándose con su culo. Marco elevó las caderas ante ese contacto. Jean le abrazó la cintura, oliendole el pelo profundamente—. Marco...

—Dime —echó el brazo hacia atrás, acariciándole el pelo. Jean deslizó su mano desde su trasero hacia adelante, acariciándosela despacio. Se mordió el labio, loco por sentir más de él.

—Quiero pedirte algo. Llevo queriendo decírtelo desde hace mucho —Era curioso que tuviera esa facilidad para decir lo que le iba a hacer a él pero que le costase tanto pedir que le hicieran. Eran opuestos en todo—. Quiero estar debajo —susurró.

—¿Cómo? —Marco se giró, sonriendo. Jean miraba hacia un lado, incómodo por tener que explicarse. Estaban tumbados de lado, Marco le acariciaba el brazo, él le rozaba el pecho con las yemas de los dedos.

—Quiero saber qué se siente teniendote dentro.

—¿Estás seguro? Soy bastante ancho, los otros hombres con los que he estado casi nunca me han dejado.

—Marco, lo quiero de verdad. Lo he pensado mucho, he… tengo un consolador —Nunca le había visto tan colorado. Aguantó la risa—, siempre pensaba en ti, y bueno, me gusta.

Marco le agarró la cara con ambas manos, tumbandose sobre él, pletórico. Había fantaseado con ese momento durante mucho tiempo. Adoraba sentirse follado por él, pero se preguntaba si sería tan estrecho y placentero como imaginaba. Lo que más le preocupaba era su inexperiencia, hacerle daño por la falta de costumbre, por lo que fue especialmente delicado y lento con él. Tenían toda la tarde y la noche para hacer las cosas bien. Lo primero que tenía que conseguir era relajarle, pero también necesitaba tener todo a mano. Se separó de él unos segundos para coger la vaselina, dejándola en la mesilla de noche ya abierta.

—¿De verdad no quieres darme tú primero? —Negó con la cabeza—, ¿y cómo se te ocurrió hacer esto? —Se tumbó, acercando su pelvis a la suya, obligándole a que le pasase la pierna sobre la cadera, acariciándole los muslos y las nalgas.

—Comencé  a pensarlo mientras me masturbaba y me acordaba de cuando me metías el dedo. Esos orgasmos siempre eran más fuertes —Succionó su labio inferior, dejando que siguiese hablando después. Sin que lo notase, se mojó tres dedos con la vaselina. Acarició su entrada con el dedo, en círculos, pasando la otra mano por su erección muy despacio al mismo tiempo.

—Sigue contándome —Le pidió al ver que se callaba, mirando brevemente entre sus piernas.

—Los dedos me sabían a poco, quería algo más parecido a ti así que me compré el consolador —Aumentaba la fuerza y velocidad de su respiración. Sin embargo, Jean no apartaba las manos de su pecho.

—Te tuvo que dar mucha vergüenza —Se rió suavemente, asintiendo.

—Más que la primera vez que compré condones.

__________________________________________________________________________

Jean le acercó la boca, besándole. Si comenzaba a besarle de esa manera sabía que tenían para rato. Marco no alteraba la cadencia de su caricia pero sí la presión de su dedo, levemente, introduciendolo cada vez más. Y Jean lo notaba. Esa zona era tan sensible que con un poco que cambiase la presión, parecía mucho. Le apretó la cintura con su pierna cuando metió el dedo hasta la segunda falange, presionando su próstata con amplios movimientos porque además de darle placer, quería que dilatase lo más posible.

Ya había experimentado esa sensación él solo, pero es que con un dedo ajeno no tenía nada que ver. Además, las manos de Marco eran muy grandes y sus dedos muy largos. Le incomodaba un poco, pero le excitaba más. Lo que de verdad le desquiciaba eran sus caricias constantes, esa manera de rozarle la piel del glande con la mano, tan sublime. Marco tenía experiencia, y mucha. Lo estaba gozando más de lo que esperaba. Notó otro de sus dedos suavemente presionando para entrar en él.

—Quiero ponerme de espaldas —Le pidió. A Marco pareció gustarle la idea. Se agarró a la almohada, a cuatro patas, alzando su trasero.

Esa postura y esa actitud no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado. Siempre había sido el dominante en la cama y en las relaciones por lo que mostrarse ahora tan vulnerable le resultaba casi humillante. Pero si era Marco, era una humillación deseada. Le escuchó trastear con objetos, le sintió colocarse tras de él, entre sus dos piernas. La mano que antes le masturbaba ahora le acariciaba la espalda con las yemas de los dedos, provocándole un escalofrío al deslizarlos por los costados. Volvió a introducirle el mismo dedo, la misma presión exacta, con ese segundo acechando. No sabía cuánto se iba a prolongar la situación, casi era incapaz de retener los gemidos llegados a ese punto. Metió el segundo dedo, despacio, deslizándose dentro de él como si lo hiciese todos los días.

—¿Cómo vas? —Le susurró, desde arriba, desde lejos.

—Cachondo —Gruñó. Volvió a rodearsela con los dedos. En un acto reflejo de puro deseo, Jean le acercó el trasero un poco más, agarrando las sábanas e intentando retener el orgasmo que acechaba con salir.

—Relájate, estás apretando demasiado —Le levantó el pelo de la nuca, besándole el cuello, riéndose—. ¿Ya te estás corriendo? —Le acercó a la cara los dedos con los que le tocaba la polla hacía unos segundos, estaban húmedos—. Cada vez me cuesta más retenerme, a más te miro, más necesidad siento —Le apartó la mano y escuchó un ruido de succión seguido de un sonido satisfactorio de su garganta, como cuando te sacas de la boca una cuchara, lamiendo algo delicioso. 

_Ojalá me la chupase y se lo tragase todo. Ojalá me la meta ya. Ojalá tener dos Marco para mí solo._

—Más —Le pidió, comenzando a necesitarle en su interior. Si esos dedos le gustaban tanto, él le estimularía de una manera que era incapaz de imaginar.

Marco chasqueó la lengua, metiendole muy, muy despacio un tercer dedo, haciéndole dar un respingo al acariciarle los huevos desde atrás. Estaba comenzando a olvidarse del cuidado que tuvo hasta el momento, notaba su urgencia en sus movimientos. Jean apretaba los labios, quejándose muy levemente, con los ojos cerrados. Le apretó el culo con la otra mano, le escuchó jadear excitado. Se preguntó cómo resonaría su nombre en los labios de Marco contra las paredes de su habitación. Llevaba necesitando escucharlo desde que se separaron.

—Cada vez que te veía masturbandote en el skype me moría de ganas por cabalgarte —Se inclinó sobre él de nuevo, metiendo los dedos muy profundo en su interior, provocándole un gruñido de dolor y satisfacción—, quién me iba a decir a mí que iba a ser el jinete —susurró entre risitas.

Le hizo reír entre tanto delirio. Le sacó los tres dedos despacio y su quejido cuando lo hizo le recordó al de los niños cuando les quitaban algo que querían. Sin embargo, tenía un juguete mejor y más grande para él. Escuchó ruidos húmedos y miró sobre su hombro. 

_Joder, es que tiene la polla enorme._

Abrió los labios, observando y sintiéndo cómo apretaba su embadurnado miembro contra él. Se agarraba la ancha base con la mano, manteniéndola firme, estímulandole en pequeños círculos. El cosquilleo de esa sola acción le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido. Marco le miró a los ojos al escucharle susurrando un " _joderJeancállate_ ". Le metió el glande y Jean se derrumbó contra la almohada, Marco jadeó de manera aguda, clavándole los dedos de su otra mano en la cintura.

—Me voy a correr enseguida —protestó, de nuevo con esa voz inusualmente aguda.

Jean no podía hablar. Desde que comenzó a entrar en él ni siquiera era capaz de cerrar la boca. Volviendo a repetirle que tenía que relajarse, Marco le abrazó por la cintura, besándole la espalda, apartándole el pelo de la cara para besar su mejilla. No quería que viese su expresión, era humillante el estado en el que se encontraba. Se tapó la cara con las sábanas, gimiendo contra ellas al sentir el leve empujón, entrando unos centímetros más. Le quemaba, la sensación cada vez que la sacaba despacio le recordaba a la misma de cuando iba al baño. Le daba miedo tener un accidente. Sería tremendamente bochornoso. Marco pareció leerle el pensamiento o quizás él tuvo algún espasmo que le puso en la pista de lo que pensaba.

—La sensación es extraña, pero te acostumbraras —Susurró casi sin aliento, con ese temblor en su voz que ya conocía por ser la melodía de fondo de sus más intensos orgásmos. Volvió a meter unos centímetros más y, presa de la impaciencia, quizás demasiados. Un quejido de dolor salió de su garganta antes de poder esconderlo—. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo —Le abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole el pecho, volviendo a apartarle el pelo de la cara—. Jean, dime que estás bien. Por favor, mírame. ¿Quieres que siga?

—Sí —dijo una voz que no reconoció como propia. En un momento de enajenación lujuriosa, quiso pegar de golpe sus caderas a las suyas. Ya lo estaban. Tenía a Marco completamente en su interior.

____________________________________________________________________

Era una locura.

Era imposible.

Jean le apretaba la polla de una manera absurda.

El placer que sentía cada vez que se movía era inaguantable.

Buscó su miembro erecto, estaba empapado con su propia lubricación, lo cual no hizo más que excitarle. Llevaría un buen rato medio corriéndose sin darse cuenta siquiera. Pero no levantaba la cara de la almohada y era algo que le preocupaba. Quería ver su expresión, saber que estaba bien. Tiró de las sábanas, apartándolas de su cara y también le quitó el cojín. Sin embargo se la cubría con sus manos.

—Jean, besame, déjame mirarte.

—Hhhhnnnno… —Le sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo, sus piernas comenzaban a no responderle.

—No voy a seguir hasta que no me dejes mirarte —Consiguió al fin que le hiciese caso, apartándolas despacio pero sin mirarle. No solo sus mejillas, su cara y su cuello habían enrojecido, una vena palpitaba en su sien, era incapaz de cerrar la boca y jadeaba sin descanso—. ¿Te gusta? Jean, no sé yo…

La respuesta que obtuvo fue que alejó las caderas de él, obligandole a follarle despacio, una y otra vez, comenzando a gemir como nunca le había escuchado. Ahora no tenía que medir el volumen, podía dejarse llevar y  _joder_ , escucharle de esa manera fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Le agarró la polla, metiéndole la suya hasta el fondo, sacándola despacio, en embestidas cada vez más largas. Cogió más vaselina y cuando más se la sacó, volvió a embadurnarse en ella. Al volver a meterla, con una facilidad mayor, Jean se enderezó apoyándose con las manos en la cama, echando la cabeza hacia abajo, pegando la mejilla a su brazo. Veía sus cejas fruncidas entre sus entrecerrados ojos. Agarró a Jean de la barbilla y su cintura, irguiéndose, forzándole a que le besara. Debido a sus desvergonzados gemidos no podía besarle como era debido, pero sí morderle la boca. Bajó la mano por su cintura, follándole también con su mano. Jean echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tenso, pegando el trasero a él y encorvándose cada vez más hacia adelante. Un chorreón de esperma salió disparado de entre sus dedos mientras el chico gritaba  _“¡Marco, follame!”_ una y otra vez.  El placer que este sentía llegó a su clímax al sentir los músculos internos de Jean contraerse. Lo tumbó en la cama, dejando la sutilidad a un lado, castigando sus interiores con enérgicas y apresuradas embestidas, gruñendo entre dientes, corriéndose en su interior, notando cómo se derramaba por falta de espacio. Jean se quejaba, sorprendido, blasfemando. Marco comenzó a reírse descontrolado mientras gemía,  _la mejor puta sensación de su vida._  Se tumbó sobre él, aún presa de alguna convulsión que otra, jadeando e incluso babeando contra su hombro, falto de aliento. Volvían en sí poco a poco.

—Me van a echar del edificio —bromeó Jean, riéndose.

—Tu culo es lo mejor que me ha pasado. No quiero sacarla nunca más —dijo Marco, sonriente, satisfecho.

—De eso nada, después de almorzar me toca a mí partirtelo —Marco se la sacó despacio, con un resoplido, dejándose caer a su lado. Jean le agarró de los cachetes y le besó fuerte en los labios—. No has gemido mi nombre, estoy decepcionado.

—No te preocupes, sabes que en cuanto me la metes me vuelvo un exigente y no paro de llamarte.

—Sí, mi amorcito demandante…

Hizo lo que prometía y no solo una vez. Pidieron comida a domicilio para almorzar y cenar, abriendo las dos veces en calzoncillos ante la curiosa mirada de los repartidores, que observaban la escena de sábanas deshechas y ropa por todas partes con media sonrisa. Al no salir de la casa, Jean no le dio tregua. Le folló de tal manera que no es que tuviera que pedirle que gritase su nombre, es que era incapaz de no hacerlo. Le encantó estar dentro de él, pero disfrutaba mil veces más cuando la situación era la inversa. Adoraba sentir que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, ese descontrol, las risas y sonrisas que se le escapaban en pleno orgasmo que a Jean tanto le gustaban. El verle y sentirle llegar al clímax en su interior. El mejor sexo de su vida con diferencia. La mejor persona también. Probablemente lo primero era causado por lo segundo.

El ambiente en la habitación estaba muy cargado para cuando decidieron descansar, mirándose el uno al otro con sonrisas cansadas, acariciándose las mejillas, besándose los dedos, tapándose y quedándose dormidos tan profundamente que despertaron en la misma postura. Jean le abrazaba por la cintura, con la frente en su boca, tan pegados que no necesitaron el nórdico a pesar de ser noviembre. Jean tenía el sueño ligero, por lo que al moverse para ir al baño, entreabrió los ojos. Sonrió y le besó despacio, dejándose caer en la almohada. Marco se vistió sabiendo que si se quedaba en ropa interior volvería a liarle.

—Vístete, quiero que me lleves a un sitio —Se quejó un poco, pero le hizo caso. Cuando le enseñó la dirección se rió con suavidad.

—Esto está aquí al lado —Marco se hizo el sorprendido.

—Pues hasta mejor. Vamos. —Volvió a ponerse ese gorro rojo que le gustaba. No podía dejar de mirarle, de observarle mientras charlaban de todo y de nada. Las mejores conversaciones las solían tener mientras comían después de follar, pero la verdad era que todo lo que tuviese que decir le parecía de gran importancia. Y esas subidas de cejas constantes le enamoraban. 

_No, no son las cejas, es Jean, todo de Jean, su ser. Le amo más que a nada en este mundo._

__________________________________________________________________

—¿Dónde te estoy llevando? —Le dio con un dedo en la nariz, sonriendo al ver el brillo en esos ojos café que le alegraban tantísimo el corazón—. Ya estamos aquí, no hay nada —Marco miró a su alrededor, entrecerrando los ojos. De repente, su sonrisa se ensanchó, caminando hacia un portal.

—Toma —Le dio un juego de llaves muy nuevo.

—¿Qué es esto? —Marco se encogió de hombros, señalando el portal con su mano. Jean sonrió con nerviosismo. Nada más abrir, Marco le empujó al ascensor, pulsando el cuarto piso—. ¿Puedes explicarme algo? —Que únicamente se riese no le ayudaba en absoluto.

—Jean, ¿sería mucho problema que me quedase unos días en tu casa? —Soltó una risita por la nariz.

—Como si es para siempre, ¿por qué? —Al llegar el ascensor se aproximó al portón A.

—Abre —Suspirando exasperado, le hizo caso una vez más. Al abrir, el olor de muebles nuevos le llenó la nariz. Estaba ante lo que parecía una oficina con varias mesas y sillas, un archivador vacio y una cocinita al fondo—. Me dijiste que volverías al campamento, ¿verdad?

—Claro que volvería.

—Bueno, hablé con Hanji y me dijo que estaban buscando abrir otra oficina. Como tengo la carrera de dirección de empresas y me ofrecí voluntario, me han dado el puesto para llevarla en esta ciudad, pero necesito un socio. Así que esa llave es tuya, si la quieres.

De primeras no reaccionó. Miraba a Marco apretar los labios, sus manos, y sin saberlo su corazón. Lo que le estaba diciendo era que se mudaba con él. Que vivirían y trabajarían juntos. Que volverían a ir de campamento todos los años. Que podría dejar  _la puta cafetería_  para trabajar de algo mil veces mejor con la única persona que de verdad le llenaba.  _En todos los sentidos._

—Sí, quiero —Se abalanzó sobre un carcajeante Marco, aterrizando sobre una de las mesas, arrastrándola por la moqueta. Cuando le besó profundamente, le puso las manos en los hombros, riéndose nervioso.

—Las cámaras funcionan, vamos a casa.

—Cámaras, niños en las casetas de al lado, compañeros en las duchas… ¿no está siendo tu historial exhibicionista muy amplio, Marco?

—Jean… —Le alzó una ceja sabiendo que era su debilidad. Él le sonrió, como contraataque.

—Marco… —Y como siempre, obedeció.

Riéndose una vez más.

Sonrojándose una vez más.

Gimiendo su amor una vez más.

Haciéndole sentir feliz una vez más, y todas las veces que les quedarían por delante, planeándolo o a lo loco. Y que viniese lo que tuviese que venir.

En fin, a esas alturas, a la hora de dejarse llevar, eran unos expertos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, aunque el autor se empeñe en que así sea, que el JeanMarco no muera NUNCA ♥  
> Son canon, canon, canon, canon, hasta decir basta.  
> Mis bebés.  
> Gracias por leerme, os loveo.  
> See you en el siguiente fic ^^


End file.
